Wolfblood Divergent
by Secretspy286
Summary: At school, they're normal teenagers, but at home and in the woods, they become something more. Fangs come out, senses sharpen, paws thrum across the solid earth. Read as battles ensue and love grows. The life of the divergent gang as wolfbloods. Eventually Fourtris
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. New, wired story! Just to explain a bit, the gang are wolfbloods. This means they can turn into wolves when ever they want. But it also mean they turn to wolves on full moons and when they get really angry or distressed without control of it. List of wolfbloods: Tris, Four, Christina, Will, Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, Shauna, Peter, Drew, and any others I might come up with. Hope it isn't terrible. Ps they live in Wisconsin because Chicago is to much of a city with not enough woods. **

**TRIS POV**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I wake to the constant beep of my alarm. I growl and slam my hand down on it. School. Why do I have to go?

Im Beatrice. Beatrice Prior. I'm a wolfblood and I live in Wisconsin. I am 16 years old and I'm a sophomore at Divergent High. My mom's a wolfblood but my dad isn't, My brother is only partly one. Me, on the other hand, am a 100%.

I groan and get out of bed. I look around my plain, black room and walk to my closet. I pull out black skinny jeans and an off the shoulder dark blue top. I brush my hair out and look at myself in the mirror. My eyes turn bright yellow when I look in the mirror and i have to rub them to get them back to normal. I hope that doesn't happen at school. I run down the stairs and see my brother sitting at the table eating some toast. He looks up at me and smiles.

"Hey wolfy!" I roll my eyes.

"Caleb I told you not to call me that." I mutter and scowl at him. He chuckles and throws me a piece of toast. I catch it in my mouth and gobble it down in less than a minute. He stares at me and I just smile. I grab my bag and wave to him as I walk out the door. I have a car but I never drive it since I love to run and my "powers" give me an extra boost so I never break a sweat.

I run to school in less than 10 minutes and sit down next to a tree to catch my breath. It's nice to run and stretch my joints. I get up and walk to the office. I see a middle aged women at the desk and ask her for my schedule.

"Sure sweety." I wince at the name."Name?"

"Beatrice Prior." I tell her. She types some things into her computer and hands me a piece of paper. It has my schedule and locker number on it. I turn and walk out to go find my locker to put my stuff away. When I walk out I bump into something and fall to the ground from the impact.

"Crap!" I exclaim as I hit the floor. I look up and see a tall, tan girl with short black hair.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" She asks as she helps me up. I rub my head and nod. "I'm Christina, by the way. Sorry for bumping into you." She apologizes.

"No problem."

"What's your name?" She asks.

"Oh I'm...Tris. Nice to meet you Christina. Can you help me find my locker?" I ask and hand her my schedule. She nods and then scans the paper. A huge grin enters her face.

"Oh my gersh! Your locker is right next to mine!" She squeals. I cover my ears. Since I'm a wolfblood, my hearing is very sensitive. She takes my hand and leads me through halls and I eventually give up trying to keep track of where we are. She finally stops I front of a locker and shows me how to put in my combination. Once I put my stuff away, I look over my schedule more carefully. "We have all the same classes." Christina comments.

**First Period - Math - Mrs. George**

**Second Period - Science - Mrs. Jeanine.**

**Third Period - History - Mr. Lee**

**Fourth Period - PE - Coach Dachel**

**Fifth Period - Lunch**

**Sixth Period - Music - Mrs. Leisure**

**Seventh Period - Free**

**Eighth Period - Writing - Mr. Miller**

"Cool." I say. "Want to go to math?" She nods and takes my hand to lead me. We walk back through the halls and eventually pull up in front of a classroom. She pulls the door open and walks in confidently. We sit at the back of the room and I start to doodle until the teacher starts.**  
**

CHRISTINA POV

I'm not usually this friendly with strangers, but there is something about Tris. She seems different. I think back to when I meet my other friends and they seemed different too. After we all figured out we were the same I knew why they seemed different. Maybe Tris is a wolfblood.

I glance at her and see she's doodling in her notebook. I guess I'll have to figure out. And I know exactly how. When I was new to this school, I always got the tough questions and I got so frustrated I felt the wolf coming. I had to excuse myself and go to the janitor's closet to calm down. I bet the same thing will happen with Tris, if she is what I think she is, and if it does I'll follow her.

The teacher walks in and starts class.

TRIS POV

This is really aggravating. The teacher keeps asking me all the hard questions.

"Tris Prior, please answer the question on the board." I look up and see a very complicated equation on the board. I groan inwardly.

"Ummm..." I start but can't think of the answer.

"Well come on, spit it out." The teacher says impatiently. I start to get a little mad and feel the inner war within me to keep calm.

"17?" I guess.

"No Miss Prior. That is incorrect." I grab the ends of my hair and pull slightly to stay calm. This can't happen here.

"Mrs. George can I please go to the bathroom?" I ask. She gives me an annoyed look, but points at the bathroom pass. I rush and grab it on my way out.

CHRISTINA POV

I knew it would happen! I quickly excuse myself and walk out after Tris. I see her walking through the halls and walk a few paces behind her. She sees the janitors closet and rushes into it. I place my ear to it and hear a banging of something hitting the floor. I slowly open the door and see Tris sitting in the corner with her hand tugging on her hair. Her eyes are yellow. I knew she was one! I close the door slowly behind me and her eyes dart up and instantly fill with worry.

TRIS POV

Oh no! This can't be happening. I look up and Christina and growl lightly.

"Christina get out, please." I say urgently. She shakes her head. "Please." I beg.

"No Tris. What's going on?" She asks. I shake my head and clutch my hair. I feel my teeth grow longer and sharper and look down at my nails and see claws.

"Please Chris! You need to get out!" I growl. I close my eyes tightly. I feel the change. Wolf blood runs through my veins and I feel my bones shift so I stand on four legs. Before I know it I'm a wolf. I glance at her and growl. She doesn't seem scared at all. She steps forward and I step back into the corner.

"Tris calm down. You don't need to be scared around me." She says calmly and I see her eyes flash yellow. Wait what? She's a wolfblood too? I shake my head and close my eyes tightly. When I open them I'm on two legs and I no longer have claws and fangs.

"Christina?" I ask a silent question. She nods with a smile on her face. I run up and hug her tightly. "I'm so glad I found someone like me." I murmur. She hugs back and I hear her laugh.

"Oh Tris. You don't know the half of it." What does that mean? She leads me back to class and the rest of the time the teacher leaves me alone. When the bells rings she drags me to science and when we enter I feel the hair on the back of my neck rise. Something is off. I look at the teacher and when her eyes meet mine, there is nothing but ice and hatred. A shiver runs down my spine as we sit at the back of the class.

While I'm looking at the tools on the work tables, a guy walks up and sits next to Christina.

"Hey Chris. Who's your new friend?" He asks and raises an eyebrow. I scowl at him and he chuckles.

"Uriah! This is Tris." She says to the guy, apparently named Uriah. She whispers something in his ear and he smiles.

"Nice to meet you Tris." I nod.

"Same to you." He turns to the front as the teacher starts to talk. I pretty much blank out for the rest of the class and all I hear is that we are doing something to do with serums.

When the bell rings I rush out of class with Christina.

"Is it always like that?" She must understand I'm talking about Mrs. Jeanine because she nods.

"Not the best teacher. Be careful around her, she's a curious thing." I nod. Next period goes by quickly and before I know it, it's PE. My favorite class, well...besides music. We enter the gym and Christina takes me over to a group of people.

"Hey guys! This is Tris! Tris this is Marlene, Shauna, Zeke, Will, Uriah, who you know, and Four." She introduces me while pointing at each person in turn. I look around at the circle of people, then my eyes alight on the last guy. His eyes pierce mine, they are a bright blue. He has dark brow hair, almost black and a muscular build. Our eyes meet and I tear my gaze away after a little bit.

"Nice to meet you guys." I say with A Small smile. They all say a version of hi or hey, when the coach comes out.

"Ok! Today we are going to run laps. Everyone has to run 12 laps around the track." The coach yells over everyone. Yes! I love running. I trot out side with everyone and take my mark at the start. I hear a whistle and the I'm gone. I glide across the earth with no trouble. I feel like I'm flying, I block everything out and run. Everything around me disappears, I'm alone in my thoughts.

Before I know it I'm done. I look back and see everyone still running. Was I really that fast? The coach jogs up to me with a grin plastered on his face.

"Tris! Do you think you would try out for track?" He asks hopefully.

"Ummmmm...maybe coach. I'll have to ask my parents." I tell him. he nods and heads off to watch the rest of the students. I walk over to a tree near the track and hop up onto one of the limbs to watch everyone. I swing my legs on either side of it and lay back. I close my eyes and after a few minutes pass I hear vigorous panting under where I lay. I flip around and see Four standing underneath me, looking up at me.

"How did you get up there?" He asks. I look down and notice just how high this branch is. I mentally slap myself at my carelessness.

"Well Umm... I don't really know." I mumble. He chuckles and sits down at the trunk of the tree. I twist so my legs hang off one side and fall off the branch. I roll forward when I hit the ground and jump up.

"Your pretty fast, you know." He comments. I shrug. "Any hints to how you do it?"

I bite my lip. I know how but I can't tell him. "I did track back at my old school." I say and run my hand through my hair. He chuckles. The rest of the group walks up panting hard and I smile.

"Gosh Tris...how did...you...go so...fast." Uriah pants. Christina gives me a knowing smile and I shrug. I notice that she didn't run as fast, so she must not be built for running. Or she doesn't have the instinct. She probably didn't grow up in the situation of having to run from everyone who hated you.

The bell rings and we head to lunch. We sit at a largish table and I'm in between Christina and Four. I didn't bring lunch so I just zone out and drift into my thoughts. I return to back in the closet when Christina said, 'You don't know the half of it.' What the heck did she mean? I finger snaps next to my ear and I flinch. That was loud.

"Tris I asked you a question." Christina says and gives me a weird look.

"Uh sorry. I was just thinking. What was it?"

"Are you doing anything after school? We want to do a get together and possible play some games." She asks. I nod. Sounds fun.

"Sure. Sounds like enough fun. I just need to tell my parents." I tell her and her smile brightens. My eyes graze the circle of people around me and I see Four looking at me. I raise my eyebrow and he looks away. I chuckle.

"So what elective do you guys have next?" Will asks. I've noticed that Chris keeps glancing at him, wonder what that's about.

"Music." Is the reply from Zeke, Four, Marlene, Uriah, and Will also has it. The rest have art Or Spanish. The bell rings and we walk to music. When we enter the class I instantly get a good vibe. The teacher, Tori, seems really nice. I sit with the group and she starts class.

"Good day class! Today I thought we should start off with showing off your talent! Get in groups and decide what you are going to play." She tells us. I turn to my friends and smile. I group with Four, Zeke, and Christina, while Will, Marlene, Uriah, and some girl names Abby are a group.

We sit at a table near the back and talk about what song we will play.

"So I'll play drums, Four can play guitar, Chris can play piano, and Tris can sing." Zeke says finally.

"I don't know. Im not sure I'm a good singer." I say nervously.

"Come on Tris! It will be fun." Chris squeals. I sigh but agree.

"What should we play?" Four asks.

"How about... Don't Deserve You by Plumb?" I suggest. Everyone exchanges glance and nods. We head back to our seats and wait for our group to be called. Tori calls us up and I get the microphone out. Everyone else gets their stuff ready and I stand near the from of the stage. Christina starts to play the intro and I start to sing.

_You're the first face that I see_

_And the last thing I think about_

_You're the reason that I'm alive_

_You're what I can't live without_

_You're what I can't live without_

_You never give up_

_When I'm falling apart_

_Your arms are always open wide_

_And you're quick to forgive_

_When I make a mistake_

_You love me in the blink of an eye_

_I don't deserve your love_

_But you give it to me anyway_

_Can't get enough_

_You're everything I need_

_And when I walk away_

_You take off running and come right after me_

_It's what you do_

_And I don't deserve you_

_You're the light inside my eyes_

_You give me a reason to keep trying_

_You give me more than I could dream_

_And you bring me to my knees_

_You bring me to my knees_

_Your heart is gold and how am I the one_

_That you've chosen to love_

_I still can't believe that you're right next to me_

_After all that I've done_

_I don't deserve your love_

_But you give it to me anyway_

_Can't get enough_

_You're everything I need_

_And when I walk away_

_You take off running and come right after me_

_It's what you do_

_And I don't deserve you_

_I don't deserve a chance like this_

_I don't deserve a love that gives me everything_

_You're everything I want_

_I don't deserve your love_

_But you give it to me anyway_

_Can't get enough_

_You're everything I need_

_And when I walk away_

_You take off running and come right after me_

_It's what you do_

_And I don't deserve you_

_And I don't deserve you_

I finish and everyone is silent. Was I really that bad? I look down and suddenly people erupt clapping. I look up and smile.

"Tris you are an amazing singer." Four says and I blush slightly. Chris hugs me and congratulates me. Guess I'm not as bad as I thought. We sit down and listen to everyone else preform. I keep getting compliments and I'm getting a bit overwhelmed. I hope the attention gets off me soon.

**plz review!**


	2. Chapter 2

TRIS POV

When the bell rings I am relieved. I can't take much more attention. Sometimes I feel like the word Wolfblood is branded on my forehead. I walk out of class and separate from Christina. This is the only period we don't have together. Since I have a lot of credits stored up, I took a free period. I wander outside to the track and look back towards the woods behind the school. Pictures of running through the forest cross through m head but I push them away as I line up at the starting line. I need to blow off some extra energy.

I start to run. Slowly at first but then the wolf in me kicks in. I start to increase my speed slowly. Soon I'm practically gliding across the track. My hair streams behind me and my legs work tirelessly to push me forward. Running makes me feel free, like I'm not trapped by my secret. Christina is actually the first person to know that is not part of my family.

I slow myself down and stop when I reach 20 laps. I look at my wrist watch and smile. 5 minutes. I look around to see if anyone saw me and see a figure leaning against the tree I was in during PE. I hope he didn't think it was weird I did 20 laps in 5 minutes. I slowly walk towards the person and once I'm closer I notice it's Four. I sigh in relief and approach him.

"What ya doing?" I ask. He smiles slightly.

"Not to be creepy, but I was watching you run. You are really fast." I feel blood rush to my cheeks. Why was he watching me?

"Well thanks." I say and sit down against the trunk of the tree. I look at my watch. 30 minutes until next period. I groan.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just we have like 30 minutes until next period and I have nothing to do." I state and start to fiddle with the tips of my hair.

"We can talk." He suggests. I just shrug. "I'll take that as a yes. How bout we take turns asking each other questions. I go first. Give me the real reason you are so fast."

I shake my head. "Can't. It's a secret." He narrows his eyes and I smirk. He isn't getting anything out of me. "My turn. Why were you watching me?" I see a light pink tint his cheeks.

"Uhh..Umm.. Well, I don't know actually. You just interest me in a way." He stutters, but regains his composure. I chuckle lightly and he smiles. "Ok hmm...Favorite color?"

"Black. Yours?"

"Dark blue." Hmm matches his eyes. Except his are a lightish blue. "Siblings?" I start to pick at the grass and pulling out a single blade at a time.

"Just my nerdy brother, Caleb. He is annoying, but really nice." I say and think to my brother this morning. I chuckle and look back at Four. "Is Four a nickname?" I ask.

He nods. "Yah. I'm number 4 on the football team." He tells me. That makes sense. Of course he's on the football team, he has the build for it. I push that thought away. "Where did you move from?" He asks. I narrow my eyes.

"Who said I moved from anywhere?" I raise an eyebrow. He shrugs.

"Just guessing."

"Fine, I moved from Wyoming." I tell him. I miss that place, sorta. I don't miss the people there, just the woods and space. I'm about to ask him a question when the bell rings. Wow time flies. I smile and he offers a hand to help me up. When I take it, a coarse of electricity runs up my arm.

I smile and we rush inside for class. It seems he has the same thing as me so he leads me through the halls to the classroom. When we get there I see Christina sitting in the back and I go to join her. I sit next to her and Four sits next to me. She raises an eyebrow at me. What is she thinking?

Zeke walks up and sits next to Four. The teacher comes in and starts class.

"Alright class! Were gonna kick off the year with a project." Everyone groans but me. I love projects. "Oh stop complaining! We are going to show off your writing skills by writing a short story that you will present tomorrow. You may now start thinking of ideas and writing. You may also use your lap tops or electronics." I take my iMac out of my back pack and bring up Microsoft office.

I decide to do a story on a lone wolf who finds love in a pack wolf and joins the pack to be with her. It may be a little to close to my life, but it will make a good story. I get about half way done when the bell rings. Me and Christina run to our lockers and I get all my stuff.

"Call me if you can join the group tonight." She says and writes her number on my arm. I nod. We walk outside and she goes to her car. I smirk. "How are you getting home?" She asks.

"Running." I say simply and she get a knowing smile.

"Is that your power?" She asks. (Each wolfblood has a raised ability and Tris' is that she can run as fast as a wolf and all her senses are boosted when she's human.)

I nod. "What's yours?"

"Detection. I can tell when people are lying and telling the truth." I smile. I've never heard of that. When I'm a wolf I have noticed the ability to tell the personalities of people.

"Cool. I'll call you later if I can come." I say and start to walk home. I break out into a run and fly across the road. A car drives up beside me and I look through the window. It's Four! Is he following me? I shake my head and push myself harder until I pass the car. I see my house in the distance and run faster. When I reach my lawn I do a somersault and roll into the grass. I lay there panting with a big smile on my face. I just out ran a car! That actually might not have been a good idea.

I push myself off the ground and go inside to find my mum in the kitchen.

"How was my little pups first day of school?" I smile. She's always called me little pup since we found out I'm a wolfblood.

"It was good mum. I made some new friends. Oh and coach wants me on the track team." I tell her.

"Oh that's great! I wonder why though?" She says teasingly. I smile.

"My new friends invited me to join them today. They were gonna get together and have some fun. Can I go?"

"Sure. If you finish your homework though." She tells me. I nod. Right when at the stairs I remember to tell her about Christina.

"Oh mum!" I rush back to her."One of my friends is a wolfblood." I whisper. Her smile doubles.

"Pup, that's great!" She says and hugs me. "I'm so glad you found a friend like you."

"like us, mum." I smile. I head upstairs and close the door behind me. I throw my bag on my bed and pull my laptop out. My story is the only thing I have to do and I think I can get that done quickly.

And I do. I finish is about 40 minutes and put my laptop away. I take my phone out and text Christina.

me- Hey Christina. I can come tonight.

C- awesome! Come to my house and we can get ready

me- what we doin tonight?

C- can't tell you. Adress is 2849 Dauntless Dr. (Just had to do it)

I get off of my bed and head downstairs. I grab a jerky stick and put on my running shoes.

"Mum! I'm gonna go hang with my friends!" I yell. I hear something like an ok and head out the door. I type in the address into my phone and plug my head phones in so it can tell me where to go. I run all the way there, it seems she lives quite far. My phone has me taking lefts and rights all over. I finally stop in front of a house and it says 'You have arrived at your destination.' I knock on the door.

A cheery woman comes to the door and tells me to come in.

"Hi I'm Christina's mom! You must be Tris!" She says and shakes my hand.

"Um yes. I'm Tris. Is Christina upstairs?" I ask. She nods and tells me she's the third door on the right. I head up stairs and find the one she was talking about. It's not hard to tell, it has a bunch of movie star pictures on it. I knock and she opens the door and her smile is double that of her mother.

"Tris! Your hear! Come on, I need to get you ready!" She says and pulls me into her room. She makes me sit on her bed and goes over to her closet to look around.

"So what was goin on with you an Four earlier?" She asks while she looks for something.

"We were just talking for free period."

"Really? Cause I think he likes you." She says and I laugh. That is ridicules.

"Oh please. He doesn't like me. He doesn't have a reason to." I say stubbornly.

"Sure whatever. All I'm saying is that he kept looking at you in lunch and during music." I feel blood rise to my cheeks. Was he really looking at me?

"So what we doing tonight?"

"Well...ugh I shouldn't tell you this but I feel like I should. You're going to do initiation. We always do it for new people in our group. Last person to do it, was me. Don't worry though, you'll be fine." She says reassuringly.

"What do I have to do?" She glances back at me.

"That is what I can tell you. Now come on, try these on." She says and throws an outfit at me. I go into the bathroom and try it on. It's a Red crop top and tight black shorts. I come back out and she squeals. "You look amazing! Come here." She pulls me to the bed and starts to put make-up on me. Eye liner, lip stick, and eye shadow. When she's done I look in the mirror and smile. I look...stunning. I still look like myself, but a lot better. "There! I'm done with the masterpiece!"

"Thanks Chris." I tell her with a hug. She smiles. She takes my hand and leads me downstairs. "So Christina, when did you first transform?" I ask.

"When I was 12. My dad and mom are wolfbloods so they taught me how to use it."

"Cool. I was 9 at my first time. Probably had to do with where I lived. My mom is one by the way."

"Cool. Ok so we need to get going. I'll drive and you can run if you want." I nod. She grabs her keys and we head out. She starts to drive down the road and I start to run. I easily catch up with her and run Right beside the car. I don't know where we are going, but the houses soon disappearance nod are replaced by trees and forest. I can feel my senses grow sharper and I breathe in the forest air. I can smell squirrels running along trees and a fox sneaking through the under growth.

Christina starts to slowdown and gets out of her car. "We're here, come on." She leads me through some bushes and into a small clearing with a rock wall on one side. It is beautiful, all the flowers and the trees shifting in the wind. I spin around and gaze at my surroundings.

"It's beautiful, Christina." I murmur. She smiles at me and sits against the rock wall. "So what do we do now?"

"Well..." She whistles and I hear a rustle in the bushes. I sniff the air. Just the group. They all come out and I narrow my eyes at them. Zeke and Uriah have huge smiles on their faces and Four seems a bit skeptical. Everyone else has a black face.

"Hey Trissy!" Uriah says. I suppress a growl.

"Don't call me that, Uriah." I scowl at him. He just chuckles and glances at the group. I calm my self down. They all seem to be acting a little weird.

"So Tris... In order to join our little group you have to do something." Zeke says.

"I know." I glance at Christina and Zeke frowns at her.

"Really Chris." He says and sighs.

"Hey it wasn't my fault! She kept asking. I just told her she needs to do initiation, nothing else." She says and holds up her hands. I just realize that I am sorta trapped. They are circled around me and I'm stuck against the rock wall. What are they gonna do?

"Tris, do you know what tonight is?" Christina whispers in my ear. What is tonight? I rack my brain of thoughts on tonight. When I glance up at the moon, it hits me. Tonight full moon. Oh no! I can't transform in front of my friends. What will they think of me?

"Christina, I have to go! Like now!" I say worriedly.

"Why Tris?" Marlene asks. I glance at them.

"Nothing...just my mom needs me home tonight."

"But you said you would come Tris." Christina says. I glance at her. What is she doing? I tug on the tips o. My hair and close my eyes. Not only is it full moon, but I'm getting really frustrated now.

"What's wrong Tris?" Uriah asks. I shake my head.

"Guys just please, I need to go." I beg. Zeke shakes his head. I close my eyes because I know that they are probably yellow.

Uriah steps toward me and I growl. "Stay away." I sit against the wall and pull my knees to my chest and hide my face in between. I can feel my teeth growing sharper. My eyes start to change and the color of my shirt fades to a grey. Please not here. I hide my hands in between my knees and clutch them together.

FOUR POV

Tris crouches against the wall and hides her head under her arms in her knees. She is being very difficult. I look at Zeke and he has a curious look on his face. He nods to me and I step toward Tris.

"Tris you ok?" I ask.

"No!" She growls out. She glances up and instead of her amazing, calm blue-grey eyes, I'm met with piercing yellow ones. I step closer and she growls again. If she's acting like this she has to be one. I look back at the group and Zeke tosses his head toward her. They must still want her to change. I touch her shoulder and she goes completely tense.

"I can't take this!" She growls and suddenly jumps up. She runs toward Marlene and jumps over her head. She runs away into the woods. I look back at everyone and they seemed shocked.

"Guys, this might not have been the best way." I say. Uriah nods and punches Zekes arm.

"Told you it would scare her off."

"Well guys, I'm gonna go look for her." I tell them. I start to run in the same direction as her and stop when I don't see her. I close my eyes tightly and when I open them I see her scent path. I follow slowly, not making any noise. I start to look for hint of her and find a few paw-prints in the mud. Guess I'm on the right track. I hear a twig snap and flip around. When I look at the bush behind me I see yellow eyes peaking through the spaces. I step toward it and hear a growl.

"Tris come out." I look straight into her eyes and see full blown out panic. I sigh. I reach to move the branches and she growls again. "Will you stop. I'm not gonna hurt you." I mutter.

TRIS POV

I stay in the bush and watch as he thinks. He let's out a big sigh and looks back at me. How can he be so calm? He steps back until he's a few feet away.

"Please come out." I sniff the air. There is no sign of hatred or fear from him. I slowly step out of the bush, but stay a distance from him.

FOUR POV

wow. She is beautiful, even as a wolf. Her long golden fur shines in the moon light and sways with a the wind. She is still tense and won't come near me.

"You don't need to be scared you know." I tell her. She cocks her head looks at me and I see confusion swimming in her eyes. I sigh. I sit on the grass and close my eyes. I focus and when I open my eyes I stand on all four. She narrows her eyes.

"See." I bark.

"Why didn't you tell me! You know how scared I got back there!" She snarls.

TRIS POV

He is still handsome as a wolf. His fur is dark brown and shines. But what catches me most is that his eyes are still blue. Most wolfblood's eyes turn yellow. I shake my head and glare at him.

"Are you still scared?" He barks. I shake my head. He flicks his tail happily and trots over to me. I stand there tense. "You know, you smell like cherry blossoms." He states and I give him a weird look.

"Ok? I'm not sure I needed to hear that." I snort.

"Follow me." He flicks his tail at me and trots away. I follow behind him and notice something's I passes as I ran out of fear. I cock my head.

"Are we going back to them?" I asked worriedly. I know him and Chris are wolfbloods, but I don't know bout the others. He nods. I growl quietly.

"Oh chill out." He barks over his shoulder. When we reach the clearing I hear them talking before I see them. I stay in the bushes around the clearing and Four continues on. He walks right over to them and growls. They all flip around and start to laugh when they see him.

"Four, did you find Tris?" Chris asks with worry in her voice. I roll my eyes. Four turns back to a human and looks back to where he entered the clearing.

"Thought I did." He mutters. He must catch my eyes because he smiles. "Tris get out here!" He exclaims. I growl. "Oh shut up and get out here. No ones going to hurt you." I would trust him, but that is exactly what Robert said. And look what came from that. I shake my head. "Get out here or I'll make you." I sit down in the bush. He sighs. "One sec guys." He walks over to me and kneels in the bush next to me.

"Come here." He says and wraps his arm around my mid section. I growl in protest but he doesn't put me down. He carries me out into the clearing and I glare at all of them. I bark and snap at his hand. He drops me and I land gracefully on my paws. I back up but bump into his legs.

"Tris it's fine we won't hurt you." Shauna says calmly. I growl. Chris comes over and kneels beside me.

"Tris what's wrong?" She whispers in my ear. I shake my head. She sighs and when I look at her she is a black short haired wolf. Her eyes glow yellow and she flicks me with her tail and then gives everyone a look. "Close your eyes." She tells me. I do and when I open them I see several wolves in front of me. They are all wolfbloods?! My mouth hangs open a bit. Uriah barks with laughter.

"Surprise!" Will barks. I fall down onto my belly and roll over on my back.

"Why the heck didn't you guys tell me instead of scare me to death!" I bark angrily.

"It was a surprise, plus we had to make sure you were one too." Four explains. I look back at him and see he is a wolf again. I grumble and stand back up. I shake the grass from my pelt And look up at the sky. I won't turn back until the moon goes down, so I guess I won't get home till morning.

"Guys what are we gonna do, sleep out here?" I ask. Zeke nods.

"Thought it would be fun." He barks and wags his tail. His tongue sticks out happily and I snort.

"Fine." I walk over to a pile of leaves and fall into them.

"You can't sleep now! We gotta play. I'm not tired enough to sleep." Uriah barks. I groan and get up.

"Fine, you wanna play? Let's play then." I jump on his back and he falls over in surprise. I pin him and place my fangs at his throat. He whimpers. I bark with laughter and jump off him.

"You got a lot of strength for a girl." He mutters. I wag my tail.

"I'd like to see you try and take me down." I challenge. "all of you, one at a time."

"yah, we aren't doing that. But the guys will." Christina says and steps back with the rest of the girls. I smirk a wolf smirk and look at the guys challengingly.

"You're on Wolfy!" Zeke exclaims. Oh, not the right thing to say. That name makes me mad, and when I'm mad, I fight.

"Uriah first." I growl. He steps forward and we start to circle. He lunges at me but I jump out of the way and he gets a mouth full of dirt. I run up and butt him hard in the side with my head. He goes sprawling to the side, gasping for air. I look at Zeke and he steps toward me.

He starts to circle around me slowly. I never take my eyes off of him and stay still. He suddenly rushes me and when he's about to hit me I grab his scruff and twist him so he falls on his back, winded. Will is more cautious.

This time, I take offense. I rush him and he moves to the side, but I kick his legs out from under him and he lands with a oof. I stand over him I growl playfully. His ears lay back on his head and I get off him. Four next. I size him up as he walks toward me. We seem more evenly matched. He is strong, but I'm witty.

We circle each other, neither of us making a move. I stop and stare at him with narrowed eyes. Everyone watches us, waiting for the first move. four runs at me and I sidestep. He must have expected that because he turns and shoves me with his shoulder. I stumble backwards and he charges me again. I regain my balance and jump over him before he reaches me. I land on his back and push him forwards. He stumbles and lands on his face. I chuckle and he flips around again.

He rushes me and I stand firm. He rams his head into my side and I dig my claws into the ground to keep from moving. I grab his scruff and throw him to the side. He falls to the ground on his side panting hard. I trot up and place my extended claws against his neck. He lays his ears down and tucks his tail in. I back up and sit down with my head held high. Everyone stares at me with astonishment.

"No one has ever beaten Four!" Christina exclaims. I wag my tail.

"Guess I've had practice." I state. Four gives me a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh uhh nothing. We should get some sleep." I say as I look up in the sky.

"Ok I got a dare for everyone!" Zeke yips happily. Everyone agrees to do it and he smiles. "I dare Shauna to sleep with me, Chris with Will, Uriah with Marlene, and Tris with Four." I gulp. I've never slept in close quarters with someone, not even as a wolf. I trot over to the pile of leaves I laid down in earlier and Four trots over to me. He lays down next to me and his back presses against mine. I warm tingling spreads through me and I slowly drift to sleep.

"Night Tris." I hear him murmur before sleep pulls me under.


	3. Chapter 3

When I wake, I feel something warm encasing me. I open my eyes and see all colors. Guess I'm back to normal. I feel something shift on my waist and I look down to see Four is holding me and cuddling into my back. A warm feeling floods me and I look back at his peaceful figure. Then I remember, we have school. I shift to sit up and I must wake Four because his eyes fly open and once he sees he's holding me his eyes go wide.

"Gosh Tris, I'm sorry! I can't control what I do in my sleep." He says with worry. I chuckle.

"No problem Four." He still has his arms around me and I shift to look at him.

"Oh sorry." He pulls his arms away and I instantly feel cold.

"We should probably get home to go to school. Want to help me wake the others?" I smirk evilly. He gets what I'm talking about and chuckles.

"Sure. Come on I know where a stream is near here." he takes my hand and leads me into the woods. I realize this is the same direction I went last night and when we get to where I hid, I stop him.

"One sec. I need to find my bag." I lost it when turned into a wolf so I have no idea where it is.

"Over there." He says and points behind him. I glance in that direction and see my bag lying on the ground. I grab it and look at him. "Super smell." He states with a shrug. I smile. We head to the stream and I take two water bottles out of my bag. We fill them with water and head back.

"You get Zeke and Uriah, I'll get Will." I tell him and sneak over to where Will and Christina are snuggled together. I chuckle and pour the water on both of there head. Chris squeals and bolts up, Will glares at me.

"Tris! you're dead!" Christina yells.

"yah sure, like you could even catch me." I tease and run over to watch as Four pours water on Zeke and Shauna. Zeke wakes yelling obscenity and Shauna just looks at her wet clothes. I chuckle and glance over at a fuming Uriah and Marlene, who is squeezing out her hair.

"Come on guys! Time to go get ready for school?" I yell. We all head to our vehicles and I wait for everyone to start their cars. I get in a running position and when they start driving I bolt forward. I run at a pace where I'm even with them, until I get tired of going slow and speed up. I pass everyone and run faster. I decide to show off and I jump in the air, doing a mid air somersault and land perfectly on my feet. I continue to run and finally get to my house.

I walk through the door and find my brother at the kitchen table.

"TRIS! Oh my god, I was so worried! You were gone and didn't come back, then it was the full moon,I thought something might have happened." He says and hugs me tightly.

"Im fine Caleb. I spent the night in the woods with my friends." He gives me a weird look.

"But, didn't you change into a wolf?" He asks. I nod.

"Yah. Turns out, all my friends are wolfbloods too." He smiles.

"That's awesome Tris! I'm glad you found friends like you." I smile and tussle his hair. He smooths it out and I run upstairs to get dressed. i slip on a yellow shirt with black skinny jeans. I brush all the leaves and dirt out of my hair and tie it back in a pony tail. i run downstairs grab a granola bar and run to school. when I get there all my friends stand outside next to a tree and I sneak up on them. when im right behind Uriah i jump on top of him and he makes a sound of surprise as he falls to the floor. i catch myself and stay upright.

"Hi guys!" i say happily. Uriah stands and mutters something and i smile wider. "What was that Uriah?"

"Nothing, just that your a dyslupus." he mutters. I fain offense and put my hand over my heart. (Dyslupus is a name for an evil wolf.)

"Im hurt Uriah." i say and fake sniffle. he chuckles and they get back to their conversation.

"So do you guys wanna meet at my house tonight?" Zeke asks. everyone says a form of yah and i just shrug. "Great! We can play some games!" he says and the bell rings. We run to class and take our seats in the back. Math goes by quickly and we soon are in science. A shiver runs through me when I enter the classroom and I mutter.

"Ok class. Today we will start making serums. Go ahead and mix what ever you want from the test tubes on your desk." I look at Christina and she has a skeptical look on her face.

"Chris, how bout we put our powers to use and smell them to see what feeling it is." I whisper. She nods and I look at the test tubes. I sniff one at a time and tell what each one is.

1. Sadness

2. Anger

3. Hatred

4. Joy

5. Joy

6. Fear

I take the Joy and peace and mix them in a beaker. I don't want to mix the bad ones because, well...that would be bad. The mixture is a bright green with tints of blue. I write down some notes and look back up.

"Ok class, please pass your mixtures to the front." She says and I can't hear a bit of warmth in her voice. I grumble and pass the mixture to the desk in front of us. "Ok you can now do as you like if you stay quiet."

I grab my notebook and start to doodle on a page. I draw a wolf, with bright blue eyes, howling at a crescent moon. Christina looks over my shoulder and gasps.

"Tris, that is really good." She snatches it from me and inspects the drawing. I sigh and wait for her to give it back. She gets a weird smirk on her face and looks up at me.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. Just that this dark brown wolf with blue eyes seems offly familiar." I blush sligh tally and realize I drew Four as a wolf. I hide my head in my hands and groan. She chuckles and when she hands it back the picture is gone.

"Chris give it back." I say and scowl at her.

"Nu-uh Tris. I'm gonna hang on to this." She says and folds the picture up And puts it in her pocket. I grumble and start to draw again.

"Hey stiff, what ya doin there?" I hear a voice ask behind me. I turn and see a guy smirking.

"Go away Peter." Christina growls. I narrow my eyes and turn back around.

"What? I can't mess with the newbie?" he chuckles.

"I said go away. We don't want to talk to trash." Chris growls back at him. I chuckle. Trash is probably the right description. He huffs and walks away with his little possey. "Don't talk to him Tris. He's a jerk. Always makes fun of new kids." Chris huffs. I nod and turn back to my drawing. When the bell rings we go to history and I barely pay attention.

Finally PE! We walk into the gym and I see our group standing in the corner. We approach them and I see Chris walk over to Four.

"Four, I need to talk to you." She says and pulls him away from us. I look around the gym and see coach at his desk typing something on his computer. I walk over to him and he looks up and smiles.

"Hi coach! I was wondering when track tryouts are."

"Great! Im glad your going to try out. Tryouts are Friday, after school." He says happily. I smile and walk over to my friends. Chris and Four have rejoined the group and I see a glint in Fours eyes when our eyes meet. What did Chris tell him?

"Ok class! Today we are going to wrestling. If you don't want to, I suggest to go sit on the bleachers. Christina, Marlene, and Shauna go over to the bleacher, where mostly all the girls are. I just want to fight once, then I'll join them. "Ok. Tris, since your the only girl, why don't you go first." I walk over to the mats and wait for an oppontent. "Peter, you can be her opponent." I look over at creepy Peter and see he has a smug look on his face. Oh he thinks he's gonna win? He's got another thing coming. We face each other on the mats and start to circle.

He rushes at me and I sidestep he flies by me and spins around. He rushes me again and I grab his arm and flip him. He stands up and I see anger in his eyes. He glares at me and runs at me. I trip him and pin his arm behind his back forcefully. The teacher counts to three and I get off and walk to the bleachers without looking back.

All the girls gape at me as I sit down and I smirk.

"What can't you do, Tris?" Chris asks. I shrug.

"I can't dance." I offer up. More like I've never danced so I don't know if I'm good. She chuckles and we watch the guys wrestle. Four wins all his matches. I smile. "Wait, Chris, what did you do with my drawing?" I ask. She smiles evilly.

"Nooothhiinngg." She says and looks away.

"liar." I mutter. She gives me a offended look and places her hand over her heart. "Tell me the truth."

"Fine. I gave it to Four." She says with an evil smile. Now I'm mad.

"Chris how could you do that!?" I exclaim. She seems taken aback. I storm out of the gym and out to the tree. I climb up to the top and watch the clouds drift by. I hear feet crunching on leaves underneath me and I freeze.

"Tris, I know you're up there." I hear a familiar voice say. I shift so I'm on my stomach and look down to be met with brilliant blue eyes.

"What do you want?" I ask icily. I instantly feel bad for being rude. "Sorry, I'm just in a bad mood." I apologize.

"Why?" He asks and looks up at me.

I shake my head. "You probably know why. So don't play dumb."

"Fine, I do know. By the way I am extremely flattered that you drew me." He says. I groan and shift back on my back. I hear him chuckle and frown. "Why did you draw me?"

"I don't know. I was just doodling randomly and I guess I was thinking about you..." I smack my head for admitting that.

FOUR POV

My heart skips a beat. Did she just say she was thinking about me? I smile and look up at her. "Can you please come down here." She groans, but shifts so she's sitting up on the branch with her legs hanging off.

"Give me one good reason." She says back. I smirks.

"So I can thank you properly for the picture." She rolls her eyes but jumps down. I catch her and put her gently on her feet.

"so how are you gonna thank me?" She asks.

"I was thinking a hug would do?" I say with a raised eyebrow. She shrugs and I pull her into me. "Thank you for the picture." I whisper. I pull back and see she is blushing lightly. I smile and take her hand to lead her back inside. We reach our friends and sit down.

"So what were you guys doing out there?" Zeke asks with a raised eyebrow. I shake my head and scowl at him.

"Nothing. I was just trying to calm Tris down." I state simply. He gives me a look of disbelief and glances down at pur joined hands. I let her hand go and rn my hand through my hair. I can distinctly smell her scent. Cherry blossoms. I take a deep breath and turn back to the conversation my friends are having.

The bell rings and we all head to lunch. I get my food, plus the cake they serve on Tuesday and sit at our table next to Tris and Zeke.

"They serve cake?" Tris asks and glances at my chocolate cake. I smile and nod.

"Want a bite?" I ask. She nods happily. I scoop a big piece up with my fork and hand it to her. She shoves it in her mouth and moans slightly in appreciation. I chuckle. She hands me my fork back and I fake a disgusted look. "Ewwww. It's covered in girl germs." She rolls her eyes and smile. I look back over and Zeke is gaping at me.

"Since when does the all mighty Four, share his cake?" He asks and raises an eyebrow. I shrug. He chuckles and I continue to eat my cake. Tris seems to be lost in thought and when the bell rings, she doesn't move. I snap next to her ear and she flinches.

"You don't have to be so loud." She complains. I chuckle.

"I wasn't. Come on we need to get to music." I drag her to class and we sit in our chairs. Tori comes in and tells us about something.

"class, a talent show is going o be held in a few weeks. I hope that all of you will sign up and do something. You can use this period to think and or get in groups to play with."

"Hey guys, how bout we do something?" Christina suggests. I guess that would be fun.

TRIS POV

I shrug. I'm not big on talent shows, but if they want to do it, I'm up for it. We use the rest of our time just talking since we have like two weeks until the show. I glance over at Four and he is looking at me. I blush and look at my lap. Why does he affect me like this? I shake my head and look at my watch. Almost simultaneously, the bell rings. Yay! Free period. I walk outside to my tree and sit against the trunk. Four peeks out from the door.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." I say and pat the ground next to me. He sits down and turns toward me.

"You coming tonight? Promise we won't scare you." He says. I chuckle.

"I guess. If my mom let's me." I tell him. "What so you think we'll do?"

"We might play truth or dare or something." He says and scratches the back of his neck. I see something black poking out from the top of his shirt.

"What's that?"

"Whats what?"

"The thing poking out from your shirt." I say and point at the back of his neck.

"Well Umm...it a tattoo." He says and I see a bit of pink brighten his cheeks. I smile.

"Can I see it?" He seems taken aback. "No, not now. Some other time?"

"Oh, yah ok. Some other time." He says and chuckles. I nod. "So what you wanna do?"

I shrug. "I bet you can't climb the tree." I dare him.

"I'd beg to differ." He states and we stand up. I look at his hands and see that his claws have grown out. He grips the tree and pulls himself up. I keeps climbing until he reaches the first branch and pulls himself on top of it. I smirk. I walk to where th. Branch ends and jump up. I catch the branch with my hands and pull myself up. I swing my legs over and sit upright on it.

"Wow. You are very athletic." He comments. I blush slightly and look down.

"Practice." I state and he gives me a curious look.

"You keep saying that. What do you mean?" He asks. I pale considerably as my mind travels back to past times. That exactly what Robert said.

XxFlashbackxX

I walk to Roberts house in the cold and knock on the door.

"Hey Bea, what ya doing?" He asks as he opens the door.

"Umm, Rob, I need to tell you something." I say nervously. I lead him outside and we sit on a bench in front of his house.

"What is it?"

"Rob, I need to tell you something and please don't freak out." He nods. "Rob, I'm a wolfblood." He seems confused.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"It means I turn into a wolf and have wolf DNA." I say quietly. He looks at me like im stands up and walks around. I step toward him and he steps back.

"Keep away from me!" He exclaims and holds his hands up. He's never acted like this before. It ale a step back and a tear falls from my eye. He seems to regret saying it and reaches out to touch me, but I flinch away. "I'm sorry Bea, you don't have to be scared of me." He says and pulls me into a hug.

xFew hours laterx

I hear a loud banging on the door. Who could that be? I go to the door and look through our peep hole. What's going on? There are a bunch of people with torches and I see Robert in The front. I back up and hit the table in the foyer. This can't be happening. I run to the back of the house and jump out the window. I run a few houses down and enter the street. Once I'm far enough I look back and see flames licking up into the air.

How could he? I crumple to the ground and start to cry. Sobs rack my body. I trusted Rob and he betrayed me. I look back and see a plume of black smoke towering in the air. I'm just glad my family wasn't home. I sob and hug my knees to my chest.

When I can't cry anymore I get up and run to the forest. I'm not safe here.

XxFlashback EndxX

"Tris! Tris!" I hear a worried voice and feel someone shaking my shoulders. My eyes flutter open and everything is blurry. I feel a sharp pain in my foot and I take in a shaky breathe. I look up and see Four leaning over me with a worried look. I smile and sit up.

"Tris are you ok?" He asks.

"Yah. Why wouldn't I?" I don't really remember what happened, all I know is that i was talking to Four in the tree and now I'm on the floor. He gives me a confused look.

"You just blacked out completely and fell about 12 feet. What happened?" He asks. So that's why my ankle hurts.

"Ummm... Nothing. I'm fine." I say and try to get up, but when I put pressure on my ankle I crumple to the ground with a gasp of pain.

"Oh my gosh, Tris! Are you ok?"

"No. My ankle hurts."

"Ok hold on. I will take you to the nurse." He says and slips his arm under me knees and back. He lifts me up effortlessly And carries me inside. I flinch when my ankle bumps into the doorway and he murmurs and apology. We finally get to the nurses office and he set me down gently on a chair.

"how can I help you?" The lady asks behind the desk.

"Tris fell and hurt her ankle. I was hoping you could check her out for a break or something." Four tells her. She glances at me and smiles.

"Sure. Bring her in the back." She gestures to a door and Four picks me up again. He carries me to the back and lays me on the cot. The nurse sits down next to my feet and takes my injured foot in her hands. She bends my foot a certain way and I wince. It hurts a lot! She pokes my ankle and I lay my head back on the pillow.

"It's not broken. But it is sprained." She says. I groan. Second day of school and I've already hurt myself. She wraps it up tightly and gives us a excuse for class. She gives me temporary crutches and we go to class. When we get there people are reading their stories at the front of the class and I limp to the back. Four hands the teacher the slip and joins me in the back.

"Oh my gersh Tris! What happened?" Christina exclaims quietly when I sit down.

"Ask Four." I tell her. She looks at Four wig a quizzical expression. And he explains what happened. I turn my attention to the front when the teacher calls my name.

"Tris would you like to read your story? You can read it from there."

I reach in my backpack and pull out my typed story. "Once there was a wolf, with golden fur and bright yellow eyes. She wandered through the forest, her mind far from her body..." I start to read my story.

When I finish people clap and I blush lightly.

"That was a very good story, Tris. Please hand in your stories on your way out. The rest of you will read your stories tomorrow." And at that the bell rings. I grab my crutches and Four helps me to get my stuff. I walk out of school and look for my brother.

"Do you need a ride?" Four asks. I nod. He leads me to his car and opens the door for me. I smile and get in, putting my crutches in the back. He gets in the driver seat and starts the car. It is actually a very nice car. Blue with dark grey interior leather seats.

"How's your ankle?" He asks but doesn't take his eyes off the road.

"Fine. It'll heal when I change." I say. Any injuries a wolfblood has heal when they turn into a wolf. Another kink to it.

"True. Is this your house?" He asks and motions to a house on our left. I nod and he pulls into the driveway.

"See you later. Can you text me Zekes address?" I ask. He nods and smiles. I walk into my house and put my cruches in the corner. I hop into the living room, on one foot, and sit on the couch. My mom walks in and her expression grows worried when she sees me.

"Tris what happened?"

"I uhh...fell out of a tree." I say and look at my lap.

"Flashback?" I nod. certain things and phrases trigger flashbacks for me and they can last from a minute to an hour. First time it happened my mom thought I was sick or something.

"Don't worry mum. It'll heal when I change today. I'm gonna hang with my friends and I bet I'll change at one point." I reassure her and she nods.

"Would you like something to eat?" She asks.

i nod. "Can you get me a jerky stick?" She rushes to the kitchen and I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pull it out and see a text from unknown.

Unknown- hey. How's your ankle?

me- who is this?

U- let's see, who helped you the most today?

me- 4?

4- yep. Here Zeke address. 2385 Clements Dr.

me- thnx see you there.

I put my phone on the side table and my mom comes in with a jerky stick and a cup of sprite.

"Thanks mum." I kiss her cheek and rip open m jerky. I tear a huge part off and smile. I love meat, which makes sense. I look at the clock and see it's 4 o'clock. I grab my keys and head to my car. I get in and set my GPS for Zekes address then drive. When I get there I must be the first because I don't see any other cars.

I pull my crutches out and walk up to the door. I knock and I am almost immediately meet with Uriah smiling.

"Hi Trissy! Welcome to my humble abode!" He says and backs up so I can come in.

"Thanks Uri. Oh and don't call me Trissy!" I exclaim. He chuckles and leads me to the living room. Zeke sits in the middle of the couch, but when he sees me he scoots over. "Hey Zeke. Where are your parents?" I ask.

"Oh they went on a business trip to California." He says and sinks deeper into the couch. I sit next to him and Uriah sits across from us in an arm chair.

"Hey Tris...want to hear a secret?" Uriah asks and raises an Eyebrow. I glance at him and smile.

"Hit me Uriah."

"Did you know Four has a crush on you?" I shake my head.

"I truly doubt that. Theres no reason to have a crush on me." I mutter but can't help the light pink that spreads through my cheeks.

"You seriously haven't noticed? All the secret glance? He even smiles and laugh around you! When you're not there he is so serious, it's aggravating!" He exclaims. I chuckle. But then I start to think if all of this is true.

"Whatever Uriah. When is everyone else getting here? Oh and what are we doing?" I ask.

"Soon, and you'll have to wait and see." Zeke says teasingly.


	4. Chapter 4

Once everyone get here we all go to the kitchen and get some snacks.

"Hey guys we got our activity out in the back if you wanna see." Uriah says. He rummages through the closet and takes some stuff out. I go to the back door and I guess I'm the only one who's curious, because no one else follows. I open the door and walk outside. When I scan the area I stop dead in my tracks. A fire burns bright in the middle of the yard.

My mind goes black. Pictures of torches and plumes of black smoke against blue skies cloud my vision. I am suddenly dizzy and feel the cold floor hit me. Everything goes black except the fire flicking in my mind.

FOUR POV

I hear a thump come from the back and look up from opening a pack of marshmallows. I put them on the counter and go to investigate. When I get outside I glance around and see Tris laying on the floor. What happened?

"Guys get out here!" I yell back into the house and rush over to Tris. By the position she's in I'm guessing she collapsed. Her eyes are closed and her fingers are twitching. This is exactly what happened at school. The gang rushes out.

"What is it F... Tris! What happened?!" Christina exclaims and runs toward me and Tris.

"What happened?" Marlene asks. I shrug.

"I don't know. I just heard a thump and came out to find her laying here." I tell them. I see Tris' eyes flutter and shake her shoulders. "Tris. Come on get up." Her eyes open and I see panic in them. She glances around and calms. "Tris what happened?" I ask.

"N-nothing." She says shakily.

"Tris, this is the second time today. Cut the crap and tell me what happened." I say sternly. She sits up and looks at her lap. "Tris tell us."

"Fine you want to know so bad? I had a flashback ok? Now leave it." She snaps and her eyes flash yellow.

"A flashback? What about?" Zeke asks. Tris glares at him.

"Nothing." She says softer. I see sadness in her eyes and give Zeke a look silently telling him to back off.

"Ok well, let's roast some marshmallows!" Uriah says and tries to relieve some tension between everyone. Tris snorts and walks back inside, well more like limps. I follow close behind and help get things set. Soon the table outside is covered in marshmallows, graham crackers, chocolate, and hot dogs. I go inside to get Tris.

"You coming?" I ask. She sighs.

"Don't think I can. If I see that fire again, I'm gonna black out." She mutters.

"Then don't look at the fire."

"Easier said then done."

"Ok ummm...I'll set up a chair facing away from it." I rush out and set up a chair so it doesn't face the fire. When I get back in she waits at the door for me. She closes her eyes and I lead her to the chair. When I tell her it's safe she opens them and looks up.

TRIS POV

I watch the stars twinkle in the sky. Their beauty is unrelenting. I pick out constellations when my eyes alight on Lupus. (Wolf constellations)

"Hey guys look. It's Lupus." I say and point up to the sky. Everyone looks and I see Four smile in my peripheral vision. "Can you make me a s'more?" I whisper. He chuckles and nods.

"Sure thing Trissy." I growl, which makes him laugh harder. i mutter to myself. "What was that?"

"Oh nothing, just that you are a cat brain." I mutter and smile sweetly at him. He fakes offense and I chuckle.

"Well, little miss pussey cat. Maybe you don't deserve a s'more." I gasp.

"Of course I do! I'm the injured one here!" I exclaim. He chuckles and hands me a s'more. I take a big gooey bite out of it and marshmallow covers my face. I finish it quickly and lick my lips. "What else we gonna do?" I ask.

"Well, I think we should play truth or dare." Uriah says. I smile. I haven't played that in forever.

"Sounds like fun!" Chris says. I nod happily.

"Ok! Let's head inside." I close my eyes and follow their scent to get inside without help. We all sit in a circle in there living room. "Me First!" Uriah and Zeke exclaim at the same time. Freaky. "Ok rock, paper scissors?" Uriah suggests. Zeke nods and it ends up Uriah beating Zeke with paper. "Dude you always pick rock." Uriah teases. Zeke slaps his arm and snorts.

"Ok! Tris truth or dare?" I groan.

"Dare?" I say more as a question.

"yes! ok Umm...I dare you to play the game as a wolf."

I shrug. "Ok!" I have this ability that came from my long lost relatives, it allows me to talk to wolfbloods that are in human form telepathicly. I get off my chair and sit on the floor. I close my eyes and when I open them colors are different and I don't feel any pain in my ankle. I wag my tail and look around the circle. (From now on Tris is speaking telepathically.)

'Will, truth or dare?' I ask without speaking. Will seems to freak out because he has no idea what happening.

"What the?!" He glances around.

'It's me ya doof.' I reply mentally and snort. Will looks at me in astonishment.

"Gosh Tris you scared me half to death!" He exclaims. Everyone gives him a weird look. I decide to have some fun.

'you want a donut.' I say to Uriah. He seems unfazed by this.

"Hey guys, anyone else want a donut?" He asks and I bark with laughter. He actually thought that was his inner thoughts. I turn back to Will and raise an eyebrow.

"Truth." He says.

"Ok what's going on here?!" Zeke exclaims.

"You guys don't hear Tris?" Everyone shakes their heads. "Wow. I don't know how but she's talking to me. Truth me Tris."

'Do you like Christina?' He blushes bright red.

"Yah, I do. Ok ummm Mar, Truth or Dare?" He says.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to sit in Uriah's lap for the rest of the game." Marlene blushes and gets up to sit in his lap. Uriah has a big silly grin on his face and he pats his lap. Marlene blushes deeper red.

"Ok um Four, t or d?"

"Dare me Marlene." Marlene gets an evil look on her face and laughs. Four gulps.

"I dare you to find Tris' sweet scratch spot." My eyes widen and I bark in defiance. Four seems surprised by this dare and looks at me questioningly.

"What if I don't want to?" He asks.

"Oh yah! You have to remove a piece of clothing socks and shoes don't count." Zeke says when he remembers.

'Just do it.' I tell Four. He shrugs and walks over to me. 'Behind the ear' I twitch my right ear. He nods and scratches behind my ear. I close my eyes and kick my leg. It feels good since I've had an itch there for the whole day. Four chuckles and goes to sit down again.

"Wow Tris, you seemed to enjoy that." Christina remarks. I growl and glare at her. Everyone laughs and I lay down to cover my eyes with my paws.

'I hate you Chris.' I tell her mentally.

"No you don't Trissy. You love me." She says teasingly. I snort.

"ok my turn. Zeke truth or dare?" Four asks.

"Dare Bro!" Zeke yells and I cover my ears.

"Ok I dare you to run down the street in your underwear saying 'I'm a pony princess! I will destroy you with my magic pony powder!" Four says and everyone chuckle. "Oh and you have to throw flour at the first person you see."

"Youre on!" Zeke takes all his clothes and goes to the kitchen to get flour. When he comes back he looks crazy because he got a bunch of flour all over him. "Let's do this."

'Wait! I wanna go!' I think to Zeke.

"Ok ummm. Four get the leash and collar from the coat rack and bring Tris." Zeke says. Four nods and goes of to get them. When he gets back he is holding a black collar and matching leash. I sit still as he fastens it around my neck and leads me outside.

'Stop pulling.' I complain.

"Sorry." He mutters and loosens the leash. We watch as Zeke starts to run down the street yelling.

"Hey people! I'm a pony princess!I will destroy you with my magic pony powder!" I yells. He runs up to a random woman and throws all the flour in her face. "POOF!" At this he runs back and Im barking with laughter. Four leads me back inside and we sit down. Zeke puts all his clothes back on.

"Ok! Shauna truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Panzycake!" Uriah yells. Shauna throws a pillow at his head and he shuts up.

"Ok, what is your weirdest fear?" Zeke asks. I perk my ears.

"Well, I'm sorta scared of big trash cans." She says while flushing read.

"What! Why?!" Zeke asks through laughter.

"Well this one time when I was younger, I got locked in one for 3 hours." She explains. I bark out laughter and wag my tail. That's hilarious! I wonder who locked her in there.

"Ok Chris, t or d?"

"Dare!" Christina says happily.

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with...Will." Shauna says triumphantly. Christina blushes crimson and take Will into the bedroom. I perk my ears to listen while everyone else run and puts their ears against the door. I hear moans and smile. They need to get together soon. They gang goes crashing into the room and I wait for them to come out. Wills hair is really messed up and Christina's shirt is all ruffled.

"Tris, truth or dare?"

'Truth.'

"What are your flashback about. You have to tell everyone." She says.

'no fair! I don't have clothes to remove.' I bark defiantly.

"Oh well! Tell us!" She exclaims. I Glare at her.

'I can only tell one person telepathically.' I snort.

"Fine turn human and then tell us." I grumble but change into a human. I smooth my hair out and sit in my chair.

"I am not turning back." I state. She shrugs and looks at me expectantly. "Fine. I have flashback about my friend Robert and what he did. And because you didn't say I had to go into detail, that's all I'm saying!" I say triumphantly. Chris frowns. I smirk and look around the group.

"Uriah, you haven't gone in a bit. Truth or dare?"

"Dare me good Tris!" He shouts.

"Ok! I dare you to...let Marlene kick you in the area." I say with a smug grin.

"Umm, no." He says and tell Marlene to stand for a moment. He pulls his shirt off and I see Marlene staring. He grins and pulls her back into his lap. He whispers something in her ear, but I still hear it. "Like what ya see?" Marlene blushes cherry red and smiles.

"ok. Four truth or dare?"

Four groans. "Me again? Fine, Dare." He mutters.

Zeke gets an evil grin.

"I'd are you to..." He whispers the rest into his ear, quiet enough that I can't hear.

Four turns to me. "Tris can you follow me?" He asks. I shrug and he pulls me into the bedroom.

"What did her dare you to do?" I ask curiously.

"Uhhh...he dared me to bring you in here and kiss you." He says nervously and scratches the back of his neck. It must be a habit.

"You gonna do it?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"If you'll let me." He says with a cheesy smile.

"I'll allow it, I guess." I say. His smile widens and he leans down. When our lips meet his are soft and warm. His wraps his arms around my waist and I wrap mine around his neck. He pulls me closer and I his tongue glides across my bottom lip. I open my mouth tentatively and his tongue darts in. I groan and he smiles. He pulls away and i pant for breath. He smiles. We walk back out and take our seats. Zeke gapes at Four.

"I didn't know you had it in you dude!" He says and claps him on the back. Four smiles nervously and looks at his lap. I yawn and look at the time.

"Hey guys I'm gonna go." I say and grab my keys. "See you tomorrow!" I yell as I exit the house. I get in my car and drive home. When I get there I rush up to my room and flop onto my bed, not bothering to change. I smile and touch my lips lightly. That was amazing. I fall asleep with thoughts of bright blue eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

I walk down the stairs and find my mom reading the newspaper on the couch.

"Morning mum." I say cheerily.

"Morning pup. Why are you so cheery this morning?" She asks with a smile.

"Oh no reason." I smile. There is a reason, but in don't want to tell her I kissed a boy. "Is dad home?"

"No, he had to go to work early. His boss needed to talk to him." She explains. Just like usual. My dad is usually never home. I love him, but I never get to spend time with him. "Actually, your fathers boss is coming over for dinner today, with his son. He actually goes to your school, maybe you know him." I shrug and walk into the kitchen. I grab a yogurt and sit at the kitchen table. When I finish it I grab my bag and rush out the door to get to school.

I heard someone talking about how today was going to be different from a normal school day, but I don't know how. Guess I'll figure out when I get there. I get to school in about 7 minutes and find my friends around the tree we meet at.

"Tris come over here!" Christina shouts. I roll my eyes and skip over to them. I still can't disguise my happiness. I glance at Four and he smiles at me.

"So what's this I hear about a different day today?" I ask.

"Oh yah! Every Wednesday they have a sports day. You can just skip classes and do any sport you want." Uriah says happily.

"What are we gonna do?" Marlene asks.

"How about we play soccer." Zeke suggests. I smile. I love soccer. Everyone agrees and we to into the back where they have a soccer field. I grab a ball and walk out to the middle.

"How we doing teams?" I ask.

"How about, me, Uriah, Marlene, and Shauna versus Tris, Four, Will, and Christina?" Zeke says.

"Ok! I call goalie!" I shout. I walk to the soccer net and put on some gloves that are in a basket next to it. Marlene is goalie for the other side.

I watch as my team gets the ball first. Four dodges Uriah when he tries to slide tackle him. He passes the ball to Chris and she winds up. She kicks the ball and it flies right over Marlene's head. Yes! We got the first point. Uriah passes the ball to Zeke and he runs down the field, toward me. He passes it to Shauna and she goes for the goal. I decide to show off. I jump and do a front flip in mid-air, kicking the ball back at her with the heel of my foot. Their team stares at me and that gives my team the chance to steal the ball.

We play for i don't know how long, but when we are done my team won 23-17. I run up and high-five Christina.

"Tris you are really good! How did you do all those tricks?" Will asks as he walks up.

I shrug. "I did gymnastics when I was young. Some tricks stuck in my head i guess." I look at my watch and see that we still have an hour and 30 minutes. "What should we do now?"

"Well, we could...go get some lunch. They let us go out for lunch if we want to. As long as we come back." I smile. That sounds like fun.

"Where should we go?" Shauna asks.

"How bout Texas roadhouse?" Zeke suggest. Everyone agrees and we head out to the parking lot After we sign out. I ran to school so I don't have a ride.

"Want to ride with me Tris?" Four asks from behind me. I flip around, startled.

"Sure, Four." I say with a nervous smile. He grabs my hand and leads me to his car. I get in the passenger seat and snuggle into the cozy chair. I breath in the strong smell of metal, deodorant, and some thing distinctly male. He turns the engine on and I feel the car vibrate. I smile as we start to follow the others out of the parking lot. It isn't a far drive, ten minutes at the most.

When we get there, Zeke asks for a table for eight. In about another 15 minutes, a woman comes and takes us to a group of tables that have been pushed together. I sit in between Four and Christina and look at my menu. So many meats!

I pick a ribeye steak with French fries and a Coke. I sorta zone out after I order and drift into my own thoughts. I wonder who my dad's boss' son is. (Confusing) I am snapped out of my thought by the feeling of someone poking me.

"What?" I ask and look and Christina.

"Gosh Tris! Do you ever pay attention? I asked if you wanted to come over tonight." She says with annoyance.

"Sorry, I can't. My parents are having someone over and I need to be there." I tell her. I look down in front of me and find my steak. "Why didn't you guys tell me the food was here." I frown. I hear Four chuckle beside me.

"We did. You just didn't listen." I groan. I got to stop zoning out. I take my fork and knife and start to cut into it. When I take my first bite, it's heavenly. The meat is perfectly cooked and spiced, and it is very tender.

"This is good." I smile. I finish my meal in about 15 minutes and wait for everyone else. I continue to sip my soda as my friends talk about random stuff. I start to wonder about things. If they are all wolfbloods, then are there more? "Hey guys," everyone turns to me, "Are we the only wolfbloods at school?" Uriah and Zeke exchange glances.

"Ummm, no." Uriah finally answers.

"Who are the others?" I ask curiously.

"You'll figure out soon." Zeke says dodgily. I frown. Why won't they tell me.

"You'll know soon Tris. And by soon I mean Friday." Christina tells me. I nod but I'm still upset they won't tell me right out. We pay our bill and head back to school. I drive with Four, and I can't get the idea of more wolfbloods out of my head.

"Why won't you guys tell me who the others are?" I ask Four.

"Well... It might be because they are good wolfbloods." He takes one hand off the wheel and scratches the back of his neck. "But you will meet them on Friday. We have a fight going down because they came on our territory." So that's why.

We pull into the school parking lot and sign back in. Now we have about 30 minutes. We walk to the gym and I look around in the supply closet for something to do.

"Hey Tris, can you show us your gymnastic skills?" Marlene calls Out. I drag out a mat and set up a bar that is about 8 feet off the ground.

"You can reach that?" Uriah asks. I smirk and crouch below it. I jump up and catch my hand around it. I swing myself a few times and let go, doing a back flip and landing perfectly.

"That answer your question?" they all clap and I bow jokingly. I turn around, to where there is a long may in front of me. And start to run and then do a cart-wheel that turn into back flips and push myself off the ground, doing a twist/somersault in the air. I stick the landing and turn back around. They all gape and me and I chuckle. I walk back to them and sit down on the mats.

"I thought you said you only remember a few things." Christina states. I shrug and lay back on the mats. After a few minutes of talking, the bell rings and its time to go. I walk into the parking lot and see Caleb talking to some girl. Wonder what's goin on there.

When I get home, my mom is in the kitchen and I can smell something heavenly coming from that area. I trot in and find my mom marinating chicken.

"Hey pup. How was school?" She asks cheerily. I smile, my mom is always so happy it's contagious.

"It was great mum. Today we got to do whatever sport we wanted, for the whole day." I smile and start to help peel the potatoes for mashed potatoes. "So when are they coming over?"

"At 6 o'clock. When you finish the mashed potatoes go get dressed. Please where something nice." She puts the chicken in the oven and helps me peels potatoes. When we finish I put them in a pot to boil. I run up stairs and look through what little dresses I have. I pick out a white dress with turquoise flowers on it that comes to mid-thigh. I brush my hair out and walk downstairs. My father is home now and he's in the living room reading a book.

"Hi dad!" I say and walk over to hug him.

"Hey sweetie. You look beautiful!" He says, hugging me tight.

"Thanks. So why is your boss coming for dinner?" I ask as I pull away.

"Well, I am up for a possible promotion, and I want to impress him. That means you have to be on your best attitude."

"Of course dad. Anything to help." I say and kiss his cheek. He goes back to reading his book and I go back into the kitchen.

"Oh you look beautiful pup!" My mom says when I walk through the door. I smile and go to set the table. They should be here soon.

FOUR POV

I can't believe my dad is dragging me to his workers house. I know it's important business, but why do I have to go?

I pull on my jacket and put on nice shoes. "Tobias! Get goin! We need to be there in 10 minutes!" Marcus yells up the stairs. I growl and shove my other shoe on. Cold blooded mutt. I run down the stairs and find Marcus waiting at the door impatiently. "About time. Let's go." He snaps. I mutter, but follow him out the door and into the car. The house we are going to isn't that far and we get there in 5 minutes.

Marcus knocks on the door. "Beatrice please get the door." I hear a man yell. When the door opens my mouth drops a little. There stand Tris, in a beautiful dress.

"Hello Mr. Eaton. Hi Four." She says with a beautiful smile.

"Hello Beatrice. It is very nice your family would allow us for dinner." Marcus says nicely. I have to hold back a snort. He is one good actor.

"Oh it is no problem at all, Mr. Eaton." A man says as he walks up and shakes hands with us. I smile and turn to Tris.

"If I had known we were coming to your house I wouldn't have complained as much." I joke. She laughs quietly and it sounds like amazing music. Stop it Tobias, she doesn't like you. I smile and she leads us into a dining room with a table already set. I sit in between Tris and Marcus.

"It's very nice to meet you Mr. Eaton. I'm Natalie." An older women, most likely Tris' mom, says.

"Please, call me Marcus."

"Well Marcus, this is Beatrice and This is Caleb." Mrs. Prior says while pointing at Tris and a guy sitting next to her.

"Nice to meet you." The guy, Caleb, says. Tris just smiles. Mrs. Prior goes into the kitchen and comes back with a big plate that has a chicken on it.

"Pup, could you please help me serve the food?" She asks, directing her question to Tris.

"Sure mum." Tris follows her mom back into the kitchen and they come out with several plates full of delicious smelling food. Tris serves out the food evenly and we start eating. It taste even better than it looks.

When we finish the adults talk and I sit there quietly, sneaking glances at Tris.

"Beatrice why don't you show your guest around a bit." Mr. Prior suggests. Tris nods and stands up. She motions for me to follow and she leads me up a flight of stairs.

"Finally! I can stop being cute and obedient!" She groans and falls back on her bed. I chuckle and she looks at me with a smile.

"You think I like being dressed up in a suit?" I sit down next to her on the bed. I look around at her room and find that is is pretty plain. Light blue walls, white furniture, yellow accents. It's plain but in a good way. I look back at her and see she is watching me. She looks down and blushes. I smile.

"Im glad that it happened to be your father that my dad got invited to dinner by. I don't think I can deal with random strangers all night." She laughs quietly and smiles. Her smile is perfect.

"Want to listen to music?" She asks. I nod and she walks over to a CD player and looks through a bunch of CDs in a case. When she puts one in and presses play, I am met with one of my favorite bands. Skillet. The song playing is Fire and Fiery.

"I love this song." i comment and listen to the lyrics.

Tris smile. "Me too. They're my favorite band."

TRIS POV

I can't believe that he is here. I thought it was gonna be some random guy that I had never meet. I'm glad it's one of my friends, but it's even better that it's Four.

"So what did you think of dinner?" I ask.

"Spectacular. It was delicious." He smiles. Of course it was. My mom is one of the best cooks in the world.

"Good. My mom made it. She used to be a cook at a 4 star restaurant back in Wyoming." I tell him. I start to think of Wyoming and what happened. After what seems like a few seconds I feel someone shaking me.

"Tris? Tris? Are you there?" I blink my eyes and see Four looking worried.

"What?"

"You blanked out for like 10 minutes." He says worriedly. "What happened?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." I say with a small reassuring smile.

"Tris this isn't nothing. Tell me what happened."

I sigh. "Nothing, just another flashback."

"Can you tell me why you get them. You scare me half to death when you black out."

"I've already told you guys. It's cause of something with my old friend Robert." I snap.

"But what? What about him?"

"Do you really want to know?" I ask. He nods and I see determination in his eyes. I sigh. "Fine. My friend Robert, he didn't know I was a wolfblood. He wasn't one, so I hadn't told him. But one winter, I didn't want to lie to him anymore so i went to his house and told him. At first he was scared but then he acted normal. He told me it was ok and we would still be the same. But then...a few hours after I told him...he came with a mob. They burned my house. I trusted him and he betrayed me." A tear slips from my eye and I cover my face with my hands. "That's why I didn't trust you guys at first."

I feel warm arms wrap around me and I melt into the hug. I feel tears run down my cheeks and I wipe them with the back of my hand. "Tris it's ok." He says quietly. He runs his hands up and down my arm and I feel warmth course through me. I stop crying and just lean into him. "You ok?"

"Yah. Just a dramatic story." I say quietly. He nods and hugs me tighter. I hear a knock on the door and I pull away, instantly missing his warmth. I open the door and find Caleb waiting. "What Caleb?"

"Mr. Eaton is leaving. He asked me to come and tell you guys." He says and walks back downstairs.

"Well guess I gotta go. Thanks for telling me Tris." He says and hugs me one more time. He kisses my forehead before rushing down stairs. I smile.

FOUR POV

Why did I do that? She probably thinks I'm Weird now. I sigh and walk up to my room. I flop on my bed and don't even bother to change. I fall asleep with thoughts of haunting blue-grey eyes.

TRIS POV

I sit on my bed and think about what happened. He kissed me. Maybe just on my forehead but still. I smile and curl up on my bed. Maybe there is a slight possibility he likes me.

XxFriday skip ThursdayxX

When I get to school, my friends are once again at the tree. I guess it's our meeting place now. I trot up to them.

"So what we doing today?" I ask.

"Oh, we are going to meet up in the forest. Same place." Zeke says.

"What we doing?" I ask. I know what but I want to see if they'll tell me.

"You know what we're doing Tris. I told you." Four says. I roll my eyes and smile.

"Fine. I do. I just wanted to see if you guys would tell me. Last time you were being a bit allusive." The bell rings and we head to math class. When we enter I notice that Chris glares at Peter when we pass him. I give her a questioning glance and she brushes me off.

Math class flies by and next is science. Yipee. (Note the sarcasm) I walk in and the blast of bitterness hits me. I grumble and take a seat at our table.

"Class, today we will be testing your own serums. Please come to the front and grab yours." Mrs. Jeanine calls out. I walk to the front and find the one with Christina's and my name on it. "Go ahead class."

"Ok Tris. You test it, and I'll take notes." Of course I have to do it. I drink some of the serum and wait. Suddenly I feel light headed and really happy. I smile and look at Christina. She's really pretty. "How ya feeling Tris?" She asks.

"Happy." I giggle. I spin around in my chair giggling.

CHRISTINA POV

Well this is interesting. I never thought the tough and talented Tris would act like a little school girl. I watch as she spins around, giggling. This is sorta scarey. Mrs. Jeanine walks by and raises an eyebrow.

"I think we made some type of peace serum." I state. She nods and moves on. I shiver. That woman is bad news. The bell rings and I am shaken from my thoughts. I'm not sure it's safe for Tris to go to her next class. "Come on Tris. Time to go history."

"Ok!" She says cheerily and jumps off her chair. I lead her out of the class room and into the hallways. She skips beside me and keeps laughing. I see the guys walking in our direction and give them a pleading look.

"Uhh Christina? What happened to Tris?" Four asks. He must like her.

"Ummm...she drank a peace serum and now she's all well..." I glance at her and see she's spinning around.

"Ok. I'm gonna take her somewhere. You guys go to class." Four says and takes her hand. He drags her down the hall and I hear her giggle about something.

FOUR POV

Ok. Tris is really scaring me now. She keeps giggling and acting superduper happy. I lead her through the halls and pull her into the janitors closet. She stares at me for a bit before smiling.

"You have pretty eyes." She says happily.

I chuckle. "Thank you. You do too." She smiles wider and laughs. She plops down on the ground and starts to mess with her hair. "Ok Tris. I'm just gonna step out and go to the office. Stay here ok?"

"KK" she says cheerily. I step out and lock the door for extra precautions. I walk/run to the office. I tell them what happened and they give me a pass for our next class. I walk back to the closet and look through the window. Tris is still sitting on the floor, but now she has a bunch of powder on the ground and she's drawing in it. I unlock and open the door, entering and closing it right behind me.

"What did you do?" I ask as I look down at mess she made.

"I accidentally knock over something and it made a bunch of powder stuff form on the floor. It's fun to draw in!" She says and continues to draw. I groan and pull her to her feet.

"Tris, no drawing in cleaning products." I scold her. She frowns but after a few seconds, smiles again. "Ok Tris. Lets go outside." I pull her out of the closet and she skips beside me as we walk through the halls. I pull her outside and she plops down on the grass. She starts tearing blades of grass and seems focused on that.

I sigh and sit down against a tree. She looks up and smiles at me. I smile back and she goes back to messing with grass. I look up at the sky and watch the clouds.

"You're very handsome. You know that?" She says and I look back to see her staring at me intently. I smile. I wonder if she really thinks that or if it's just the serum.

"Thanks. Your very pretty. Did you know that?" She giggles and smiles. I look back up at the sky and see an airplane flying overhead.

A few minutes later I look back at Tris and see she is glaring at the grass.

"Oh good. I thought I was going to be stuck with happy Tris for the rest of the day." I say relieved. "Do you remember anything that happened?"

"Sorta. I don't remember anything I did but I do remember you saying I have pretty eyes, and that I'm pretty." She smirks and I feel warmth spread in my cheeks.

"Yah well. You said I had pretty eyes and that I was handsome." I smirk back. She groans and falls back on the grass. "Do you really think that?" I ask curiously. She blushes cherry red.

"Maybe." She says shyly. I smile like an idiot. I hear the bell ring and I pull her to her feat.

"Well just to say, I was telling the truth." She gives a small smile and I see her blush deeper red. I chuckle and lead her to PE.

"Thanks for making sure I didn't so anything stupid." She says. I nod.

"No prob." We walk into the gym and I walk over to our friends. "Hey guys."

"Hey. Glad to see you're back to normal Tris." Uriah says teasingly. She groans and slaps her hand to her forehead.

"Alright! Today we are going to do basketball." Coach yells.

TRIS POV

Ugh basketball. I stink at basketball!

"If you don't want to play, sit on the bleachers and do a word search." Coach says. Yes! I don't have to embarrass myself. I sit down on one o. The bleachers and the girls join me. the guys head over and get a colored rope to where around their waists to define teams.

I watch as Four runs back and forth across the court. I mean I watch the guys. Yah I didn't just watch Four. (Nervous laugh) but I do have to emit that Four looks good when he's running around.

"Hey Tris, what you lookin at?" Chris asks and nudges me. She gives me a smug grin and raises her eyebrow. I blush and look down at my lap. She laughs and turns to back to Marlene who she was talking to. I turn my attention back to the court and see Four shoot a three-pointer. I smile and see a few girls clapping on the other side of the bleachers. I thing of jealousy shoots through me and I frown.

FOUR POV

I make the shot and it goes in. I smile and glance at the bleachers where Tris is. She is smiling but when she looks to the side I see her frown. I look where she was looking and see a bunch of girls clapping. I groan and turn back to the game. I wonder why Tris frowned. Was she jealous?

When the game is finished my team won. I walk over to where Tris is but I'm intercepted by a bunch of girls.

"Hey Four! You did really good out there!" One girl says. I roll my eyes and push through them.

"Hey Four. You busy tonight?" Another girl asks and places her hand on my forearm.

"Yes I am." I push her hand of and walk over to Tris. I see her glaring at the girls and i smile. She seems jealous.

"Hey Tris." I say and sit next to her. She smiles at me.

"Hey Four. What was up with those girls?" She asks.

"They tried to hit on me. Emphasis on tried." I say and see something lift from her eyes. She laughs quietly.

"I can take care of them for you." She jokes. I smile and nod.

"Please do!" The bell rings and we head to the cafeteria.

TRIS POV

The rest of the day goes by quickly and before I know it, I'm at home. I am left thinking about tonight. Who are the other wolfbloods? Do I know them? What type of fight is it gonna be? Questions like this run on in my head. I have no idea what's going to happen.

"Hey you going tonight?" My mom asks as she walks into the living room.

"How did you know I was going somewhere?" I ask. She shrugs.

"I just did. You're always out somewhere." She says.

"Yes then. I'm going to the forest with my friends. They said something about a rival pack and fight." I tell her. She seems a bit worried.

"Ok. Just please be safe. These fights can be dangerous. Speaking from experience." She says. I nod. Of course I will. I just hope that it's not as bad as she makes it sound.


	6. Chapter 6

**Little tip for this chapter: If a wolfblood is hurt in wolf version, they don't heal. They still have the wounds when they change and it has to heal like a normal person would. They only heal if they get it as a human. Just a weird rule I have.**

**Also, in the last chapter I forgot to do the track tryouts. Let's just say she made it. She always does.**

I walk through the forest. Its 6:00 o'clock and I guess I got here early. I sniff the air for scent. Nothing. I sigh and glance around. The sun is just going down and the trees whistle in the wind.

I suddenly hear a howling from the distance. I crouch down and close my eyes. I open my eyes and feel wolf blood in my veins. Not enough to change me, but enough to understand the howl.

'Tris! Come here!' It sounds like Four. How can he smell me? Must be his power. I close my eyes and feel my teeth sharpen, my bones shift, and my senses become more distinct. I throw my head back and howl to the now appearing moon before running toward the source of the howl. I dodge trees, jump over bushes, and twist through bramble. I hide in a bush and peer out to see Four standing in the clearing. As a wolf of course.

"Tris come out. I can smell you." He barks. I step out of the bush and wag my tail. I walk up to him rub my cheek against his in greeting.

"Hey."

"Hey. You ready for tonight?"

"I'm ready to figure out who this rival pack is." I bark. It's been driving me crazy. He lifts his head and sniffs the air.

"The rest of the group is here. Want to do the honor of signaling them?" He asks. I nod. I lift my head and howl. A smooth, strong howl. I let it fade in my throat and look back at Four. He is wagging his tail fast. "You have a beautiful howl." He comments. I would blush, but wolves can't.

I hear the pounding of feet nearby and turn to where it comes from. My friends burst through the bushes and run over to us.

"Hey guys!" Christina calls. I tip my head in greeting. They reach us and plop down on the floor.

"So when is this rival tribe going to be here?" I ask. Uriah open his mouth to talk but is interrupted by a shaggy, guttural howl. What type of howl is that?

"That would be them." Four mutters. I glance at him and then walk to the back of the group. Not smart for the new member to be in front. A shaggy yellow wolf walk through the bushes with several other wolves behind him. They all look shaggy and unkept.

"Hey losers. Is that the new stiff? I knew you guys were weak but I didn't know you needed a stiff to protect you." The lead wolf barks mockingly. Peter. I should have known it.

"Well Peter. If you thinks she's so weak, then how did she beat you at wrestling the other day." Zeke barks back. Peter growls.

"Shut up. Let's just get this over with." He barks.

"Ok. Pick your fighter." Uriah growls. Peter nods his head to one wolf and he step forward. He seems well muscled, but by the look in his eyes it looks like he's fighting more from anger than anything else. The group huddles together.

"Who should we pick to fight?" Marlene asks.

"How about Four or Tris?" Shauna suggests.

"No not Tris. This isn't something she's used to. Plus, her mom will kill us if she gets hurt." Christina says. I snort, but it's true.

"Ok, then Four. You up for it?" Zeke asks. Four nods and we disperse. Four walks up to the wolf in the center and we back up. By the looks of it, Four seems much stronger than the other wolf.

"Ok, you both know the rules. No killing, the first one who doesn't get up after 10 seconds, wins." Shauna barks. They both nod. "Fight!"

They both start circling each other and the other wolf goes for it first.

"Get him Drew!" One wolf barks. So that's his name. Drew lunges at Four, but he side steps. Drew flies past him, getting a face full of dirt. I jumps up and rushes at Four. This time Four grabs him by the scruff and throws him to the ground. I see a drop of red fall to the ground. So that's what why my mom said these were dangerous.

Drew gets up and growls at Four. He rushes again and this time he catches Four on the leg. I see Four wince but he quickly grabs Drews tail and pulls him off. He doesn't let to and starts to drag him around. Drew whines and tries to snap at Four. He gets His ear and I see blood trickle down into Fours muzzle. He seems to not be putting a lot of pressure on his hurt leg either.

Four eventually let's go and takes a few steps back. Drews scruff is now covered in scarlet red blood. He growls and glares at Four. Four runs at him and bowls him over. Drew goes sprawling into the dirt. He gets up unsteadily and runs at Four they snap at each other and Drew gets a hang of Fours scruff. Four growls and twists around. He nips at Drews feet and gets one in his mouth. I hear something crunch and Drew howls in pain. He let's go and stumbles backwards. Four runs at him and grabs his scruff. He shakes it hard and throws him to the ground. Drew lays there for a while.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Four wins!" Zeke howls. Peter growls.

"You won this time. Don't bet on it next time." He growls. They drag Drew back into the bushes and I trot up to Four. Right when I reach him, he collapses.

"Four!" I exclaim. The rest if the group runs up and questions what happened. "I think he got hurt pretty bad. Back up." I tell them. When I was younger, I had to help my mom a lot when she got in fight as a wolf. I'm guessing its just loss of blood. I start to lick at his neck, where a lot of blood is coming from. "Go get some long leaves and vines." I bark. Chris and Uriah run off and I continue to lick the blood off of him. When they get back I turn into a human and sit next to him.

I wrap the leaves around his wounds and tie them off with the vines. I run my hand over his injured leg for breaks, and find nothing. Good, at least he doesn't have a broken bone. Like Drew most likely does. I finish wrapping his wounds and ruffle the fur on his head. I change back to a wolf and lick his muzzle.

His eyes open slowly and he groans. He lifts his head but then drops it. "What happened?"

"You just beat up Drew and probably broke his leg." I state. He wags his tail slightly.

"Great. So we won?" I nod. "What around my neck?"

"Oh! Tris did this whole leaf, vine bandage thing. How did you know how to do that Tris?" Marlene asks.

"Well Uhhh...my mum would always come home sometimes with wounds like this. I always fixed her up." I state shyly.

"Well, thanks Tris." he says and pushes himself up to a sitting position.

"It was nothing." I wag my tail. "So do you guys do this often?" Everyone nods.

"They do things like this a lot. It's the only way to teach them a lesson." Zeke explains. I nod and turn back to Four.

"You feeling ok?" I ask. He is about to nod but thinks better of it.

"Yah, I'm fine." He says roughly. I don't think he's ok, but I'll let him have it.

"We should probably get going. My parents are going to get mad if I'm late."Chris says and everyone runs off.

"Do you want a ride?" Four asks.

"Sure. Just let me go get my bag. I left it back where I changed." I tell him and trot off to where I heard Four howl.

Im almost there when I feel something slam into me. I stumble to the ground and gasp for air.

"This is what you get for making a fool of me." I hear someone growl. It must be Peter again. He slams me into a tree and I howl. "Shut up!" He snarles. I feel a piercing pain in my neck and he tosses me to the side. He bites my neck again and shakes vigorously. I howl in pain and he tosses me at the tree. I hear a pounding of feet in the distance and howl again. He bites my muzzle closed and growls.

"Let her go Peter!" I hear Four growl.

"So you can toy with the stiff but I can't?" Peter taunts. Four lunges at him and drags him off me. He tosses him to the ground and growls menacingly. Peter shrinks back and growls again before running off.

"Tris are you ok?" He asks. He trot over to me and licks my neck, which hurts like crap. I see drops of blood trickling the floor and I get a bit woozy. I collapse and Four rushes over to me. I hear him say something but blackness over comes me.

FOUR POV

Tris falls to the ground and I instantly get worried. The pain in my neck is gone and I change to a human. I pick her up gently and carry her to my car. I lay her across the back seat and get in the driver seat. I'm glad my dad went on a business trip, because if he were home he would kill me for being late. I drive to Tris' House and bang on the door. Mrs. Prior opens the door and I see she is instantly worried.

"Where Tris?" She asks.

"Back of my car. She got jumped when she went back for her bag." I say. She helps me carry Tris inside and we place her on the couch. Her mom runs off and comes back with a box full of medicine and bandages.

"I wish she had the decently to change into a human before she went to get her bag." She mutters. She takes out a cream and covers the bite marks on Tris' neck with it. She wipes off all the blood and wraps her neck in a bandage. She turns to me and looks me up and down. "Come here. It's your turn." She says. She pushes me down on a chair and takes the leaf wrap off my neck. I totally forgot my own injuries. I wince when she pulls it off all the way.

She rubs some of the cream on the bites and wraps a real bandage around it. I look at Tris and see she has curled up into a ball. She still hasn't changed back, but she probably will during the night.

"Do you want to stay for the night?" her mom asks quietly.

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to be a bother." I shake my head slightly.

"Nonsense! It's no trouble. Youre clearly worried about her and you can stay. You will stay." She says firmly. I sigh.

"Ok thank you. Should I take her to her room?"

"Yes. Oh and she has a sleeping bag in her closet. You can just set it up in the floor and sleep there." She says.

"Wait, your going to let me sleep in he room?" I ask. She must be very trusting.

"Yes. You seem like a trustworthy boy. Just don't try anything funny." She says warningly. I nod and turn back to Tris. I scoop her up and carry her upstairs when I'm about half way up the stairs she shift in my arms and when I look down I see a beautiful girl hanging limp in my arms. I open the door to her room and walk over to her bed. I put her down lightly and pull the covers up to her neck. She looks beautiful when she's asleep.

I look through her closet and find a think, cozy sleeping bag. I lay it out on the floor. I usually sleep without a shirt, but I don't want to make her uncomfortable if she wakes before me. I drift off thinking of the amazing girl a few feet away.

TRIS POV

I wake to a searing pain in my neck and side. What happened?

Thats when all the events from last night hit me. Four fighting Drew, Peter attacking me. I run my hand over my neck and find a thick bandage covering it. I don't remember how I got home or how I got all bandaged up, but I'm glad it happened. Who did bring me home? The only one there was Four...ohhhh. He drove me home.

I then remember that he was hurt pretty bad. I shift to lay on my side and look down at the floor. My jaw drops. He is sleeping there. Oh my gosh, what did my mom do? She probably asked him to stay. I groan quietly. Why mom?!

I look back at Four, who is sleeping quietly in a sleeping bag. He actually looks more like his age when he's asleep. I observe the way his chest rises and falls with his breath. I shake my head and turn away. He will be the death of me, I swear it.

I hear a shifting behind me and I look back over. He has shifted away from me and mutters something in his sleep. I wonder what he's dreaming. He kicks in his sleep and I hear him mutter again.

"No. No stop please, don't hurt her." He thrashes in his sleep and I'm instantly up. I touch his shoulder and hear him growl.

"Four. Four, wake up." I shake him softly. His eyes shoot open with panic laced through them. When he sees me, he instantly calms and smiles.

"Tris." he pulls me into a hug and I freeze. I soon wrap my arms around him and whisper reassurance. He pulls away and smiles nervously. "Sorry, it was a Uhhh..nightmare." He says.

"What about?" I heard him say 'her' and I'm curious about who she is.

"Ummm...ahh you'll think I'm wierd if I tell you." He mutters.

"No I won't." I tell him.

"I was Uhhh...dreaming about you." He says and scratches the back of his neck. He'd reamed about me? I smile slightly.

"That's not wierd. It's completely normal to dream about someone a few feet away from you." I joke. He chuckles a little and looks down.

"Not when they almost die in your dream because of someone you hate." He mutters under his breath.

"So I almost died? I thought you liked me as your friend Four. Now your inner subconscious is killing me?" I smile. He looks up at me and smiles.

"Guess I don't like you then."

I place my hand over my heart, jokingly. "Well. I'm totally not offended by that." I say sarcastically. He chuckles again.

"So how you feeling?" He asks.

"Ok. My neck and side hurt. You?" I ask.

He shrugs. "I'm ok. Since I woke up next to a beautiful girl, I think I'll be fine." I blush slightly and laugh a little.

"I'm not that pretty." I tell him.

"Of course you are. You're one of the most beautiful girls I've ever met." He says firmly.

"Really?" He nods. I smile brightly and pull him to his feet. "Do you like pancakes?" I ask randomly.

"No I don't like them. I love them!" He exclaims as we run down the stairs.

"Good, because im gonna make some." I say and take out all the ingredients. I start the stove top and put a frying pan on it. I mix everything together and wait for it to warm up. When it's warm enough I pour uneven circles and wait. Flip. Wait. Plate them and make more. This process goes for a bit until I have made all the pancakes. I put them the table with the bacon I made and put down some extra plates.

Four grabs about 5 pancakes and a lot of bacon, where as I grab 2 pancakes and 5 pieces of bacon. I eat my food and when I look up, Four has already cleared his plate.

"Geez, how hungry were you?" I ask.

"very." He says and grabs another piece of bacon.

"So, what you wanna do today?"

"we could get the gang and go mini golfing. I know this cool arcade place and they have a mini golf course." he suggests.

"That sounds like a bunch of fun! I'll call the girls." I take out my phone and text Christina, Marlene, and Shauna.

me- hey guys, meet at my house.

C- KK! Be there soon.

M- I'll be there

S- Sure. Be there in a few

I look up and see Four texting on his phone. "They coming?"

"Yep. The guys will be here in a few minutes." He says.

"K. I'm going to go change. Do you need to take a shower?"

"would help. I rather not smell terrible." He says and I take him upstairs. I show him the bathroom connected to my room and give him a towel. When he disappears behind the door and turn to my closet and search through my clothes.

I hear a knock on the door and rush downstairs. When I open it I find Christina standing there.

"Hey Chris. Come in." I step aside and she walks in with a big smile.

"I came to help you get ready! Come on!" She drags me up to my room and I just hope that Four takes long showers. She starts to dig through my closet when she freezes. She turns to me with a raised eyebrow. "Tris, who's in the shower?" She asks. I pale.

"Ummmm..uhhhh..." I stutter.

"Tell me!" she pounces on me and I fall to the ground.

"Fine..Four is in there." I say quietly and feel my face flush.

"What! Are you guys a thing?" She asks excitedly.

"no no no no no. He just stayed because he brought me home when Peter jumped me." I say quickly.

"So that's what the bandage is." She comments. She seems a bit disappointed but gets off of me and goes back to the closet. She throws a blue tight tank top at me and white short shorts.

"Chris, these shorts are too short." I whine.

"Shut up Tris. You'll look great, plus Four will be drilling over you." She says. I groan but put the clothes on. She looks me over and pushes me on the bed.

She pulls out a little bag and shuffles through it. She pulls out eyeliner, eye shadow, and lip gloss. She puts it all on and I sit there impatiently. I hate make-up. "Done!" She says happily. I look in the mirror. I look stunning, but still myself.

"Thanks Chris." I hug her tightly and turn back to the mirror.

That's when I hear Four yell, "Tris, do you have anything I can wear?" I yah. I forgot about that. I run out of the door and sneak into my parents room. I grab a blue shirt and jeans from my dad's closet and sneak out quietly.

I run back to my room and throw them into the bathroom. "Try those on!"

"Where did you get those?" Christina asks.

"my dad's closet." I say bluntly. I brush out my hair and put it in a high ponytail. "We'll be downstairs Four!" I yell and pull Chris downstairs.

"So what we gonna do?"

"Four knows this cool arcade with a mini golf course. We thought we would go there." I say and grab a Pepsi from the fridge. "Want something?"

"Do you have orange crush?" She asks. I nod and grab one from the fridge. I toss it to her and open my Pepsi. I take a long drink and put it down on the counter. I don't hear the water running upstairs anymore so I think Four finished.

I hear a knock on the door though and I go to answer it. "Hey Trissy!" Uriah says when I open the door. The whole gangs here now. I lead them to the kitchen and offer everyone a soda.

"Coke." Uriah and Zeke.

"Sprite." Shauna.

"Pepsi." Marlene

"Orange Crush." Will.

I hand them all their sodas and grab mine. "Chris, I'll be right back." I excuse myself and walk out into my backyard. Ever since I was young I had this little garden so when we moved here I started a new one. I grab the hose and spray some water over them. Watermelon, Strawberries, Zucchini, Tomatoes, and much more. I don't know why I do it, but its fun to grow your own food.

When I finish up I turn the water off and look up at the sky. It is pure blue without a cloud in sight. I smile and walk back inside. I find everyone sitting at the table talking and drinking soda. Four must have finished because he sits at the table facing away from me.

"Welcome back Tris! Where'd you go?" Four turns around and I see his mouth drop open a little. His eyes widen and he stares at me. Guess Chris was right about the clothes. I feel heat in my cheeks and smile.

"I was watering my garden. So you guys wanna go to the arcade/mini golf course?" Everyone nods and we head out. This should be fun!


	7. Chapter 7

When we get there I'm so excited. This place looks pretty good. There are lots of lights and funny signs on the walls. We walk inside and pay for a round of mini golf. I get a a red golf club and a black ball. The course is an indoor one and when we walk through the door I am amazed.

The lights are darker, but make my white shorts glow. There are neon lights everywhere and some really cool sculptures on the course. I smile and walk up to where I see a number one.

"How about we do a competition. Groups of two, whoever wins out of the groups goes up against the others for the last round. Sound good?" Uriah asks. That sounds good. "Ok groups will be, me and Mar, Zeke and Shauna, Will and Chris, and Tris and Four." He goes up and drops his ball, positioning himself to putt it.

It takes a while but it's finally mine and Fours turn. He goes first and gets a hole in one.

"Oh geez. I am not gonna win this am I?" He smirks.

"Probably not."

"Great. I already suck at this game and I'm going up against a champ." I snort.

"Want me to show you how?" He asks. I nod and drop my ball at the start. He walks up behind me and wraps his arms around me so he can put his hands over mine in the club. I smile as he leads my hands and hits the ball. "See, hole in one."

"That's only cause you did everything." I smile. He shrugs and we go to the next hole. He ends up beating me, by a LOT. I am terrible at mini golf, but he helped a lot too.

In the end, it's Four, Will, Mar, and Shauna. "Wow you guys got beat by girls?" Will teases.

"Hey this game doesn't have tackling or anything!" Uriah exclaims. I laugh and watch as the 4 go at it. Four wins, of course.

"Man Four, you got a hole in one! How many times do you come here." Four shrugs and smile.

"A lot." He says with a smug grin. I roll my eyes and we head back to the counter. We give them our clubs and golf balls and go to sit at one of the tables.

"How bout we get something to eat and then play some games?" Everyone says a form of yes and we go to see what type of food they have. I get a cinnamon soft pretzel and return to our seat. Usually food from places like this aren't that good, but the pretzels was delicious.

"Let's get some token!" Uriah exclaims and runs off to a token machine. I get a few tokens and go to look at what games they have. I see a baseball game and trot over to it. You have to throw the balls into the lit up boxes. I put in a token and pick up a ball. I wait and then the top box lights up. I throw it and his the target dead on. Same goes for the rest. I grab the tickets that come out and shove them in my bag.

After a few games, I have a lot of tickets! I go to a ticket machine and insert all of them. I have 243 tickets. I go up to the counter and look at what trinkets they have. I give the guy my recite and pick out a big stuffed dog and a lot of tootsie rolls. I sit down at a table and wait for everyone else. I eat about half of my tootsies before everyone finishes.

"Wow Tris. How many tootsie rolls did you eat?" Zeke asks.

"Maybe like...20?" I guess. I'm not sure.

"Well let's go. I, getting hungry." I look at my watch and see its 2 o'clock.

"Uriah it's only 2 o'clock." I state.

"Yah. And I didn't get a proper lunch." He shoots back. I roll my eyes and we head out.

"So where we gonna go?" I ask.

"McDonalds!" Uriah exclaims. I chuckle and get in my car. I don't know where the closest one is so I just follow everyone else. I've never been a fan of fast food, so when we get there I just get fries. Right when I sit down I see Four swipe one of them. I growl and snatch the little bag away from him. He chuckles and turns to the burger he got.

"So guys, you wanna come play truth or dare at my house tonight?" Zeke asks.

"Oh that sounds like fun. Just know fires." Christina says and glances at me. I smile at her thoughtfulness.

"Yah of course. So everyone coming?" He asks.

"Sure sounds like fun." I state and everyone else nods.

XxLater that DayxX

I walk along the road. The quiet chirping from the crickets soothing my senses. I watch as the stars twinkle in the sky and the moon glows bright. I walk for a few minutes and reach Zeke and Uriah's house. I knock on the door and Uriah let's me in. When I get to the living room everyone is there, sitting in a circle.

"Hey Tris!" Chris squeals. I see she is sitting quite close to Will and I smile. They have to be going out.

"Hey Chris. Scoot over." I push her closer to Will and see her blush slightly. If they aren't together yet, I will get them to be. "So who's first?"

"Me!" Uriah screams. I roll my eyes and he looks for a victim. "Will, truth or dare?" he asks with an evil laugh.

"Truth."

"Have you asked Christina out yet?" He asks. Good, someone else sees it too.

"Yes." He says with a smug smile and kisses Chris' cheek. She giggles and blushes.

"Four, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Four says firmly.

"you have super smell right?" He asks. Four nods. "Ok I dare you to say what each of us smells like." Thats a wierd dare.

"Ok, that's easy. Zeke smells like dirty socks, Uriah smells like a wet dog, You smell like old books, Marlene smells like...strawberries, Shauna smells like cinnamon, Christina smells like vanilla, and Tris smells like cherry blossoms." He says with a smile.

"I really smell like wet dog?" Uriah asks. I laugh and Four just shrugs.

"Ok ummm...Zeke truth or dare?"

"No fair. You guys aren't picking girls." I snort. He rolls his eyes and looks back at Zeke.

"Dare. Always dare."

"Fine. I dare you to drink toilet water." Four says. Chuckle and look at Zeke he has a big smile on his face.

"K" he changes into a wolf and trot into the bathroom. I hear lapping of water and he comes back with a wet muzzle. He turns back and wipes the water off. "Shauna truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me." He says with a smirk.

"ewwww. No. thats gross." She says and takes off her shirt to show a tight tank top. All the guys stare except Four. For some reason I am somewhat relieved. "Tris, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Dare you to get a pet." I cock my head. (Sorry. I just really want Tris to have a pet. I don't care if I did the same in my other high school one)

"What type of dare is that?" I ask. She shrugs. "Ok then. Anyone want to come with me?" I ask.

"I'll come." Four says. I nod anda e head out to my car.

"Do you know if a shelter is near by?"

"Yah. There's one on Funtown Rd." He says.

"What?"

"Funtown Rd. Theres a amusement park called Funtown on it so they named the road after it." He shrugs. Ok, that's weird. I start the car and start to drive in the direction he points me in. We eventually get there and I see a little run down kennel. I feel bad for any animals here. We walk in and the inside is much better than the outside. Ok good.

"Can I help you?" A women asks from behind the counter.

"Ah yes. We're looking for a pet." She points us to a door and when I walk through I see rows of cages with different animals in them. "Wow." I walk down the aisle and look in each cage. When I come to the end I see a little shaggy golden retriever puppy. He seems cute. I crouch beside the cage and put my hand through the bars. He walks up and sniffs them before licking them. "I like him." I state.

"Yah he's pretty cute." Four says as he crouches next to me.

"Aww does the almighty Four have a soft spot for puppies." I tease. He rolls his eyes and stands back up. We head back to the front and I walk up to the counter. "Can I get the little retriever puppy?"

"Sure. Heres some paper work and his paper description." I sign the papers and look at the paper with his information.

_Name: Cody_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: 4 months_

_Description: This little fuzz ball is very gentle and caring. He will do anything for the person he trusts and loves. He loves to play games and chase people. He's good with all animals. He was found on the side of the road, malnourished and weak. He was taken to Canterbury Animal Hospital and treated until healthy. He is looking for a good home and a caring owner._

He sounds perfect. The lady beings him out and places him on the counter. I give her some money and pick him up. He's still small so I have no trouble carrying him. I take him and get back into the car.

"Can you hold him?" Four nods and I put him in his lap. Cody curls up and lays his head on Fours knee. "Awwww. He likes you." I smile. He scratches Cody behind the ear and I drive back to Zeke's house. When we get there I shuffle through the trunk and pull out a thing of rope. I tie a slip knot and slip it around his neck. "Come on Cody." Say and and gently tug him out of the car.

He trots in front of me and we enter Zekes house.

"We're back!" I yell. We walk back into the living room and I see Will has lost his shirt and Uriah and Zeke don't have any clothes except underwear. "Ok, what did you guys do?" I ask.

"Marlene dared me to let Shauna kick me in you know what, and Uriah was dared to post a ridicules video on the internet." Zeke explains. I nod and slip the rope off of Cody's neck.

"Guys, this is Cody." I introduce them and Cody runs around sniffing everyone.

"He's adorable!" Christina squeals.

"Ok it's my turn!" I say and sit down. "Shauna, truth or dare?"

"Truth. And Uriah if you call me a Pansycake I will rip your throat out." She says and Uriah closes his mouth.

"Who do you have a crush on?"

"Zeke." She says quietly. Zeke gets a big silly grin on his face and leans in to kiss her cheek. She turns bright red but I see a small smile on her face.

"Ok ummmm, Four truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss your crush." She says with a smug grin. Four seems to mentally battle with himself. He groans and stands he walks to me kisses my cheek and sits down while scratching the back of his neck. I'm probably cherry red as of now. I can't believe he likes me! I smile slightly and glance at Four. He is as red as I am and looks around.

"Uriah truth or dare?" He says and tries to remove the attention from himself.

"Dare me lover boy." Uriah teases. Four growls and glares at Uri. "Ok ok." He says and holds his hands up.

"I dare you to dress like a ballerina and run down the street, knock on a random door and when someone answers it you have to throw glitter in their face, then run away." he says. That's a...creative dare.

"Ok. Zeke get the costume!" He yells. Zeke runs into a closet and comes back with a pink ballerina costume and a tube of glitter. Uriah changes and grabs the glitter. "Let's do this!" He runs out the door and we stand at the door watching. He runs down the street and back and stops at a house a little down the road. He knocks on the door and a middle aged man answers. "Hi!" Uriah yells and throws the glitter all over him. The man curses and rubs his eyes. Uriah runs back and we are all laughing. He chuckles and sits back down.

"Tris truth or dare?" He asks. I groan.

"Truth." I answer.

"Who do you have a crush on?" Oh gosh.

"Four." I say quietly and cover my face.

FOUR POV

I can't believe it. She likes me?

She buries her face in her hands and won't look up.

"Well, it's getting late. I think we should get going." I say and stand. Tris nods and grabs the rope she used as a leash. I help her look around for Cody. We find him in Uriah's Bedroom, laying on the bed.

"Cody, get off Uriah's bed." Tris scolds him playfully. She slips the rope around his neck and pulls him outside. She stands beside her car and puts him in the backseat.

"Hey Tris. Can I ask you something?" I ask.

"Umm..sure Four."

"Could you..."

**Is it a good time to get them together? That's not his question but i need to know if it's a good time to get them together. Plz tell me if you think it's time.**


	8. Chapter 8

FOUR POV

"Could you meet me out in the forest tomorrow?" I ask nervously.

"Sure. When?" She smiles and I'm instantly relieved.

"10 o'clock in the morning." I tell her and walk over to my car. I get in and drive home. I can't wait til tomorrow. I jump the stairs, two at a time and walk into my bedroom. I shut and lock the door behind me and plop down on my bed. I still can't believe that she likes me.

I fall asleep and dream of running through the forest with a beautiful blonde wolf. I glide across the earth, barely touching the ground as I leap through the air. I can even smell the cherry blossoms in the air.

I wake happy and refreshed. I check the clock and see it's 9 o'clock. I pull myself out of bed and look through my drawers for something to wear. deciding on a blue shirt and black shorts, I slip them on and look at myself in the mirror. My hair looks like I just woke up, and I did. I run my fingers through it and pat it down. I run downstairs and head into the kitchen, grab an apple and turn on the tv to sports center.

When I finish my apple I go upstairs again and brush my teeth and wash my face. I check my watch and see it's now 9:45. Ah I gotta go. I run out of the house and hop in my car, driving to the forest and parking right at the edge.

I walk into the woods and I'm instantly calmed by the sound of the wind rustling the tree tops and the crunch of leaves underneath my feet. I breathe in the fresh air and the scent of cherry blossoms hits me. Tris.

"Tris!" I call out. I hear a rustling of the bushes and suddenly, she's right in front of me.

"Hey Four. So why did you want to meet here?" She asks.

"Come on. I want to show you something." I say. I start to run and jump into the air. I change into a wolf and run through the forest. I hear the pound of paws behind me and glance back to see her following. I wind my way through the trees and sniff the air. I smell the freshness of water ahead of me. I slow down and she comes up beside me.

"Where are we?" She asks. She is not the least bit tired from running all that way. I trot through the woods and lead her to our destination.

"Some place I found when I was younger." I say and finally see the line of bushes signaling we are there. I part the bushes and let her through. I hear her gasp and she walks slowly through the branches. I follow behind her and take in the view. A small waterfall bubbles over a cliff of rocks and turns into a small stream flowing through the long grass.

"It's beautiful." She says softly.

"It is." I say looking at her. She turns back into a human and I follow her and walk up to the side of the stream. She glances at me and smiles wholeheartedly. "So uh Tris, I wanted to ask you a question."

We sit on a large rock and she turns to me. "Ok. What is it?" I bite my lip.

"I was Uhhh..wondering if..." I suddenly am really nervous. She looks at me with patience and smiles slightly.

"go on"

"Iwaswonderingifyouwanttobemygirlfriend?" I say quickly.

"What was that?" I groan.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" I ask again. She looks at me for a while and I start to feel really stupid. I look down at my lap and scratch my neck nervously.

"You need to stop that." She says.

"Stop what?" I ask confused.

"Scratching your neck when you're nervous."

"Why?"

"Because you have nothing to be nervous about. Of course I will!" She says and I look up to see she's smiling ear to ear. Wait, did she just say she would.

"Really?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yes Four. I would love to be your girlfriend." She says. My jaw drops a bit. She laugh and wraps her arms around my waist. "I don't know why you're so surprised. You knew I had a crush on you."

"Guess I just didn't think I would ever get to date the girl of my dreams." I say and wrap my arms around her. Now I'm smiling like an idiot.

"Well, guess you thought wrong." she whispers and pulls away to look up at me. I lean forward and kiss her. Her lips are soft and warm and inviting. I pull her closer to me and she shifts so she's sitting on my lap. I graze her bottom lip with my tongue and she opens her mouth instantly. When our tongues clash I feel like a fire has started in my stomach. Her tongue darts into my mouth and tentatively pokes around. When I need air, I pull back and rest my forehead against hers.

"I think I may be the luckiest man on earth." I comment. She blushes slightly and laughs. She lays her head against my chest and I lay my chin on top of her head. "Want to come to my house?"

"Sure. Let's go!" She jumps up and starts to run in the directions we came from. I run after her. She gets to my car and a minute or so later I get there and pant for breath.

"Geez Tris. You're fast." She smiles and I unlock my car. She hops in the front seat and I get in the driver seat. "Ready?" She nods and I start the engine. It revs to life and I pull out of the space I was in. I drive to my house and park out front. I walk around to her side and open the car door for her.

"Thank you kind sir." She says and takes my offered hand to help her out.

"No problem my lady." I joke bow. She laughs quietly and I lead her inside. I close the door behind me and take her to the living room. "You hungry?" I ask.

"Nah. I'm fine." She says and sits on the couch. I sit down next to her and she snuggles into me. I still can't believe this beautiful girl is mine. "What you thinking about?" She asks.

"Nothing. Just still can't believe the beautiful girl next to me is mine." I say. She turns a light shade of pink and smiles.

"Well, believe it mister. You're going to be stuck with me for a while." she says. I chuckle and kiss her hairline.

TRIS POV

We sit there for a while in comfortable silence, but then I hear the door open. Four freezes and tenses up.

"Tobias I'm home!" A man calls. Tobias?

"No, not now." I hear Four mutter.

"What? What is it?" I ask worried. Four has never acted like this.

A man walks into the room and a blast of ice hits me. I look up and meet his blue eyes, but unlike Fours who's are warms and caring, these are cold and lifeless.

"Who is this, Tobias?" He asks icily.

"My friend." he replies shakily. What's going on? "Tris get out of here." He whispers. I shake my head.

"Who said you could have friends over while I was gone?" The man asks.

"N-no one." Four stutters. The man starts fumbling with his belt and Four stands up. I stand with him. The man gets his belt buckle undone and pulls it out of the loops. Four or Tobias, I don't know anymore, shrinks back into the corner.

"This is for your own good Tobias." The man mutters and brings his arm up with the belt. Right when he swings it down, I jump in front of him. The belt twists around my wrist and the sting is unbearable. I yank it out of his hands and curl my fingers around it. I swing it at him with all my force and he stumbles backwards.

He picks himself up and glares at me. "Shouldn't have done that girl." He says and throws his fist at me. Luckily Four catches it and growls.

"Don't lay a single finger on her." He glares. I see true anger in his eyes.

"Get your hands off me you good for nothing excuse for a son." The man snarles.

"I was and never will be your son." Four says and Changes to a wolf. He leaps at his father, I think, and when I look into the jumble of limbs, I see two different color pelt. Four backs up and rams his father in the head. I see blood dripping from the mans coat and he falls backwards, unconscience . Four changes and pants hard as he looks down at the man. He turns to me and pulls me into a hug. "Thank you Tris." He whispers into my hair. I rub his back soothingly.

"It's ok Four." I pull back to look at him. His eyes are wet but he has a small smile on his face. "May I ask what that was about?" He nods.

"Yah. That is my 'father' Marcus." He says. I look up at him and give him a questioning look. "He Ummm...well, after my mom...left, he sorta lost it. He started to drink a lot and started to beat me. He pours all his anger out on me."

"He...beats you?" How could a father so that to his own son? I glance at the man, Marcus, then back at Four. "Four. I'm so sorry."

"Don't call me that." He says suddenly.

"What?"

"Don't call me Four. Use my real name. I would like it if someone said it without using it as a weapon." He states.

"Ok Tobias. How long has this been happening?" I ask, exaggerating his name. He smiles.

"For a few years. It's no big deal though." He shrugs. My jaw drops.

"Tobias. He beat you, with a belt, for several years, and you're saying it's no big deal? That is what a call a big deal!" I exclaim.

"Tris, I'm fine." I sigh.

"Did it leave marks?" I ask. He nods. "Can I see?" He bites his lip but nods. He reaches for the hem of his shirt and pulls it off in one fluid motion. He turns around and I see impressions in his sin. Long, thin impressions made by a belt. I run my hands over them and feel him standing rigid. "Is everything ok?"

"Yah it's just..i don't invite many people to look at me. None actually." He says.

"I don't know why. I mean, look at you." I say dumbfounded and walk around to his front. His muscles are defined, but not too big. He's perfect. I smile up at him and he returns it. I pull him into a hug and wrap my arms around his waist. "How bout we go to my house." I whisper. He nods and grabs his shirt. He slips it on and takes my hand in his and we walk out the door, leaving an unconscious Marcus on the floor. We walk to my house since it's only a few houses down and I open the door.

"Mum! I'm home with a friend. or my boyfriend" i murmur the last part. I see Tobias smile when I say this ands drag him to the living room. "Hey mum. You remember Four." I say. She smiles sweetly.

"Of course pup. How could i forget the boy who rescued you?" She stands and pulls Tobias into a big hug.

"We're going to be upstairs." I drag him up to my room and plop down on the bed. "Tobias...I don't think it's safe for you to go home." I say quietly.

"Tris I have to. He may be there, but I have the courage now to deal with him. Thanks to you." He says and pulls me into a hug.

"Are you sure?

"Yes. I can deal with him. Don't worry." He reassures. He runs his hands up and down my arms and I feel a shiver run down my spine.

"Ok." I snuggle into his side and close my eyes. "Promise youll be ok?"

"Promise."

XxMondayxX

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I wake to the sound of my alarm. I hit it several times and finally get the button. That's when I feel something wet and sticky lick my face.

"Cody." I groan and open my eyes. He has his front paws on the bed and is wagging his tail happily. "Get up here you fuzz ball." I pull him up onto my lap and he yips with excitement. I scratch his head and he curls up in the blanket. Chuckling, I stand and stretch. "I gotta go to school boy. Have fun with my mom." My mom wasn't at all when she meet him. She actually loved him.

I grab some clothes and head into the bathroom. Take a shower, brush my teeth, comb my hair. Same thing every morning. I run downstairs with Cody on my heels. I kiss my mom goodbye and head out the door.

When I get to school I trot up to my friends and smile. I glance at Tobias and see him smiling wider than usual. I'm still worried about his problem with Marcus but I trust that he has everything in hand.

"Hey Tris. How was your Sunday?" Chris asks.

"Great!" I reply happily.

"Someone's in a good." Uriah comments.

"Is it a crime for me to be happy?"

"Yes. You're always grumpy or unemotional. What is making you so happy?" Uriah asks. I shrug and slightly glance at Tobias. Chris gives me a suspicious look but I just brush her off. The bell rings and we head to class.

"Will you tell me why you're happy?" Chris asks. I groan.

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Because I'm your best friend, and it's a boy isn't it." She says with a smile.

"Maybe." I say allusively. Her smile grows bigger.

"It is! Who is he?" She squeals. I chuckle nervously and sit down.

"Ill tell you later." The teacher comes in and starts class. Math, yay. (Sarcasm!)


	9. Chapter 9

TRIS POV

Science. One word to describe it. Hatred. I hate science. Mrs. Jeanine is...I can't even describe it. She is just so bitter and creepy. Today is no different. We are trying serums again. But this time, we are doing someone else's. Chris refuses to try them so I'm stuck with the job.

I hold a redish-purple serum in my hand. I sniff it and scowl. It's to hard to determine the different things in it.

"Come on Tris. Just drink it." Chris says impatiently. I sigh and pour it in my mouth. I wait and wait. I start to get black spots on the edge of my vision and I see flames near the bottom. I suddenly feel dizzy and i fall off my chair. I feel the cold floor under me and hear Christina's worried voice. Darkness closes in on all sides and I see a vision of fire and pillars of smoke. I'm gone.

_Darkness surrounds me. I glance around and suddenly I see Robert in front of me._

_"You're a monster Beatrice. No one will ever accept you." He says and I'm about to lunge at him, but I feel something has bound my hands and feet. I feel wood against my back and I growl. "What Bea? Don't like being trapped?" He taunts. I growl. "To bad."_

_Suddenly I see flames flick up around me. I breath in and smoke fills my lungs. I cough and my eyes get teary. Out of nowhere, several people I knew from my past come out of the shadows. They all glare at me. That's when the screaming and yelling starts._

_"Monster!"_

_"Your kind kills us!"_

_"How could you!"_

_"We trusted you!"_

_Words crowd my head and I can't take it. I scream at the top of my lungs. I feel the flames reach my feet and the burning if fabric hits me. The searing pain spreads through my toes and up my legs. I scream again and tears rush down my cheeks. The flames leap around me and the pain is unbearable. I feel darkness pull me under and I can't feel anything anymore._

I gasp awake. I'm no longer in the science room though. I'm in a white room with several cabinets and counters with blue tops. Nothing is regretting except my sight. My breath comes in short raspy pants and I hear a blur of voices. I feel something touch my shoulder and I flinch away. Robert...Fire...Smoke. These thoughts crowd my mind.

"Tris. Tris!" I feel someone shake me and I take a shaky breath. "Tris it's ok. Youre in the nurses office and you're ok." The voice says. I don't feel ok. My body shakes uncontrollably and a sob comes from my mouth. I feel someone pull me into them and I instantly recognize the warmth.

"Four." I gasp and bury my face in his chest. I don't want to take the chance of calling him Tobias if anyone else is here.

"Shh...shhh, it's ok Tris." He says and strokes my hair.

"What happened to her Chris?" I hear Uriah, I think, ask. I knew we weren't alone.

"I don't know. She just drank the serum and blacked out." She says and her voice quivers.

"Chris it's ok. She'll be fine." Will says. I cant stop shaking and Tobias' arms an circle me tighter. I take in short gasps of air and clutch onto his shirt. The voices still haunt my thoughts and won't leave. Fire flickers in the edge of my vision and no matter how many times I blink it won't go away.

Tobias rubs my arms soothingly and i feel my heart beat slowing down to a normal pace. My breath smooths out a bit, but I still shake. The voices won't go away! The tears stop flowing and I sniffle.

"Tris, you ok?" I hear Marlene ask. I shake my head and take in a big breath.

"What happened?" Tobias asks quietly. I shake my head. I cant tell them, not now. He seems to understand that I dont want to tell so he just sighs and hugs me tighter.

"Tris, do you know how long you were out?" Chris asks. I shake my head and slowly pull my face from Tobias' Shirt. I look at her and wipe my eyes of tears. "An hour." She says as response for my silent question. An hour!? It didnt feel that long.

"Wh-what happened?" I ask with my voice breaking.

"Well, after you drank the serum, you blacked out and fell off your chair. You wouldn't wake up and after a few minutes, you started screaming like you were in severe pain. Jeanine told me to take you here, and then you woke up after a while." She says. I nod slightly and sigh. My shaking has subsided, but my hands keep twitching. I feel hands reach around me and lace their finger through mine.

"Why were you screaming?" Uriah asks.

"Nothing, just nothing." I say and sigh. The flames have disappears from my vision and I feel a cold creaping into my bones. Goosebumps cover my arms and a shiver runs up my spine. "What period is it?"

"Ummm...End of PE." Will says after looking at his watch. Jeez, I really was out for a while. "We can just wait for lunch though." I nod and sit up straight, not leaning against Tobias.

"So Tris, what's going on here?" Chris asks while motioning to me and Tobias. I feel heat tint my cheeks and I chuckle a bit nervously.

"This is the guy." I say, referring to our last conversations in math class. She smiles cheekily and squeals. I plug my ear and wince. "Jeez Chris. Sensitive hearing here." I mutter.

"Sorry, I'm just happy! You finally got a guy." I glance back at Tobias and see his face is a bit pink. So this is as embarrassing for him as it is for me. Good. I squeeze his hand and smile slightly.

"I'm happy to. Fours never had a girl friend!" Zeke exclaims. Really? I turn back and give him a questioning glance. He shrugs. I never knew that he hasn't had a girlfriend. I smile, that makes me feel special. Of course, he's my first boyfriend too. The bell rings signaling it's time for lunch.

I get off the cot and feel my legs wobble a bit. Tobias grabs my arm to steady me and pulls me to the cafeteria. We sit in our normal spots and I listen to everyone talk. I'm not feeling up to eating so I just sit and listen.

"Hey guys. There this kid who came to visit my neighbor for a few days. I talked to him a bit and he's pretty cool. Do you guys want to meet him?" I shrug and everyone else says ok. I guess I'm meeting someone new today.

XxAfter SchoolxX

I trot with Tobias over to Zekes house. We decided to meet up since he wanted to introduce us to the kid he meet. Tobias walks at a slower pace behind me and speeds up at times to catch up to me.

"Jeez Tris. Where's the fire?" I stop and glance around for fire. When I realize he doesn't mean it I sigh and keep walking.

"Just want to get this over with. I wanna help my mom with dinner tonight." I say quickly. It's true, I haven't helped her in a while. I do slow down my pace though and take his hand. We finally reach

Zekes house and see the group crowded around a guy. So this is the new guy he met. I catch a glimpse through heads of hair and freeze. No, it can't be him. Tobias senses my stop.

"Tris what is it?" He whispers. I feel my eyes cloud with tears. It can't be. I will myself to not believe my eyes. But then he catches my eye. I can't handle this.

"How could you!?" I scream. I run, Run and dont look back. I can't believe it's him. The tears stream down my face and I run into the forest. I squeeze through branches and vines. I jump over a log and when I land I run on four feet. Oily tears run down my muzzle. I find myself at the waterfall and sit on the rock me and Tobias sat on when he brought me.

TOBIAS POV

What just happened? Why the heck did Tris run away? I watch as she disappears beyond the horizon and into the forest. I turn back around and look at everyone. They all stare in confusion at where Tris disappeared. The guy they surrounded looks in disbelief. Who is he.

"What the heck just happened?" Uriah asks. I shrug and look the guy up and down.

"Oh Four, this is the guy I was talking about. his names Robert." Then it clicks. Robert. The guy who burned Tris' house down in Wyoming. I stand rigid. I can't believe he has the guts to come here. I glare at him and turn around. I start to run to where Tris went and hear Zeke yell behind me. "Four where you going?!"

I run through the forest. I follow the scent trail she left and find myself running towards my secret place. Of course she goes there. I can't believe what one girl can go throu in one day. I jump over a fallen tree and change into a wolf. I slow my gate when I see the line of bushes surrounding the waterfall. I hear sniffling and I poke my head through the bushes.

I see her gleaming pelt against the dark rocks. The sun is setting and it gives her golden fur a shine like none other. I slowly pad up to her and sit on the rock next to her. I lay my tail across her shoulders and scoot over so shes leaning against me.

"It's ok Tris. I won't let him do anything to you or your family." I whisper. She whimpers and lays her head on my paw.

" I Can't believe he's here." She whispers. She sniffles and looks up at me with wet eyes. I can't stand to see her sad. I nuzzle her scruff in a sign of affection. I run my nose behind her ear and she whacks me with her paw. "Not the time Tobias." She says with a small chuckle. I wag my tail and lick her cheek.

"I don't like it when you're sad." I say. She smiles a bit and sits up. She nuzzles her head under my chin and I wrap my tail around her. "You'll be fine Tris. If he gets near you I'll kill him."

"You pretty scary Tobias." she murmurs and i chuckle lightly.

"Am I now?" She nods and licks my chin. "Come on. We should go back to tell the group you're ok. I'll protect you." She looks up at me and nods. We both change into humans and I take her small, warm hand. It still sends tingles through my arm.

I lead her back through the bushes and through the forest. The dark shadows cast by the trees seem to crowd around us and keep us concealed. sometimes I think the tree are truely alive. Like they know what's going on and they want to help. I look down at Tris and see she is glancing around as if an angry mob will jump out at us at any second. I squeeze her hand and we finally break out of the trees. I silently thank them for helping hide Tris from her fear.

We walk down the road and I see the group outside in front of the house. I pull Tris behind me when I see the Robert guy.

"I swear I'm going to kill him if he hurts you." I mutter. Zeke must see us because he runs over to us.

"Hey guys. Where'd you go? Why'd you run off?" He questions. I growl slightly and glare at Robert.

"Because of that flee bag." I mutter and toss my head toward him.

"What about him?"

I glance back at Tris and she nods. "He's the reason Tris had to leave her old home. He burned her house and had a mob after her." I explain. Zekes eyes get a fire in them that I can tell is anger.

"If I had know I totally wouldn't have talked to him." He growls. I nod and my grip on Tris' Hand tightens. We walk over to the group and Tris hides behind me. I see Robert looking curious and I glare at him.

"Woah Four, why the hostility?" Uriah mutters. I just continue to glare at Robert and he backs down a bit. He steps back and glances around.

"Because of this piece of dirt." I snort. Uriah gives me a confused look.

TRIS POV

I stand behind Tobias, him being the only thing keeping me grounded. I glance in front of him and see Robert looking at me.

"Bea?"

"Don't call me that." I growl menacingly. I step out from behind Tobias and glare at Robert. He looks at me confused.

"What?"

"I said don't call me that. You don't deserve to." I growl again. He looks even more confused and scratches the back of his head.

"What's going on?" Christina interrupts. I don't let my eyes leave Robert as I continue to glare at him.

"This bastard burned down my house back in Wyoming after I told him what I was. He betrayed me." I growl. Roberts eyes light up.

"Bea, I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking then. I was just scared and didnt know what to do. I told my dad and he got mad and started to call people. I got so caught up I didnt even think about what would happen. Pleas forgive me." He says the last part pleadingly.

"Why should I trust you?" I spit at him. I glance at Chris. She can tell if anyone's telling the truth or not. "Chris?"

"He's telling the truth Tris." She says quietly. I stare at her then at Robert. He gives me a pleading look and I snort.

"Fine. But I still don't forgive you for almost killing me. Good bye Rob." I turn and leave.

ROBERT POV

Im glad I got to tell Tris the truth. I sigh and scratch my head. She may not forgive me but at least she knows I didn't so it on purpose. I still regret it. I can't believe I did that to her. I freakin burned down her house.

That Four guy is still giving me dirty looks. I wonder what's up with him. I glance around awkwardly and Zeke claps his hands.

"Well! Now that that's over, I'm going to go to sleep." He announces. He's not a bad guy. Seeing Tris today really makes me think about something. Is anyone else a wolfblood, as she calls it?

TRIS POV

I stomp into my house and run up to my room. All that's happened today has gotten me exhausted. I hear a knock on my door.

"It's open!" I yell. Tobias opens the door and I smile slightly.

"Your mom let me in. You ok?" He asks.

"Yah." I sigh. "I'm sorta glad actually. At least I know he didn't do it completely on purpose." He nods and sits down next to me.

"Good." He states. I smile at him and see him Staring at me. I get a shock of courage and reach up to kiss him. He seems shocked at first but soon reciprocates it. He wraps his arms around my waist and I flatten my hands on his chest. Our mouths move in sync and smile. He is the most amazing person I've ever meet. My hands travel up into his hair and graze over his ear. It still has a nick in it from the fight. His tongue slides along my bottoms lip for acceptance and I grant it. His tongue darts into my mouth and I moan quietly. He smirks and pulls back. I smile up at him. "Goodnight Tris." He murmurs and kisses my forehead. He stands and starts to walk to the door.

"Goodnight Tobias." I say and he closes the door. I fall back onto my pillow and recap all that happened.

I drank a serum, had a terrible vision, meet my nightmare, and learned he was innocent, sorta. Jeez Tris, you can't have one single drama freed ay anymore can you.


	10. Chapter 10

**XxWednesdayxX**

I wake early in the morning to the sound of my alarm. I groan and shove my head in my pillow. I slam my hand down on the alarm clock and when I look at it, I see a few pieces are on the ground. Guess I need a new alarm clock, _again._ I pick up the pieces and throw away the clock.

I run downstairs and search for my mother. I find her in the living room, reading the newspaper.

"Hey mum, I need a new clock." She looks up at me with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk.

"Again little pup?" She asks. I nod with a small smile and she laughs lightly. I trot to the kitchen and grab an orange. I focus and make one of my nails turn into a claw and easily poke a hole in the peel. I pull it off and retract the claw. I bite into the orange and juice floods my mouth. I'm not usually a fruit type of person, being part wolf and all, but I make an exception for oranges. I like them a lot, but not as much as meet. I finish it quickly and grab my bag off the coat rack. I run to school and watch as cars fly by me.

I bug flies around my ear and I swat at it irritatedly. It just comes back every time I try and chase it away. I finally turn my head and snap at it. It's actually sorta normal for wolfbloods to eat flies. I just never made a habit of it, but that one was really annoying. I sit up in the branches of the tree we normally meet at and wait for everyone to get here.

Eventually the group comes and gathers under the tree.

Christina glances around. "Where's Tris?" I see Tobias smirk a bit and he looks up, scratching his neck so no one suspects he's looking at me. I place a finger over my lips to motion him to be quiet and he nods slightly before looking at the group.

"I don't know, she's usually here." Uriah says and looks around. I move deftly from branch to branch until I stand over him and hand my feet over the aside, but out of sight. I slide myself to the edge of the branch and hang over Uriah. I drop off the branch and yell as I fall on top of him. He makes a sound of surprise as we tumble tot the ground and I somersault off of him, laughing like crazy. "God Tris! You practice gave me a heart attack!" He exclaims. This makes me laugh harder and I hear everyone else laughing.

"How long were you up there?" Will asks.

"Ummm...maybe like 18 minutes." I say. I'm not exactly sure. All I know was that I was waiting a while. I chuckle and lean against the tree. "Let's just say I waited a while."

"Ok, well today's a sports day! What you guys wanna do?" Chris says happily. Oh yah. I forgot about that.

"Well, we actually have something to do. We need to go meet the Airline pack." Tobias says.

"Oh I almost forgot about that!" Zeke exclaims. "We need to make a peace agreement wight them. But one problem. It's supposed to be a leader making the agreement, meaning, we need a temporary leader." Oh that is a problem. We think of each other as equal so we don't have a pack leader.

"Ok how bout we vote a leader?" Will says. We all agree and Uriah grabs his baseball cap from his bag. We write down who we think should be leader and put them in the hat so it unanimous. In the end, Tobias is temporary leader. I knew it!

"Well. I guess we should get going." He says. We sign out and head towards the forest. I trot beside Tobias and slip my hand into his. He glances down at me and smiles. He kisses my cheek and I feel pink tinge my cheeks. We come to the little clearing where I first met them as wolfbloods and wait.

"Is this like always the meeting place?" I ask.

"Sorta. This is the place in between all four schools. Equal distance from each." Tobias explains in his calm and smooth voice. I've noticed that it holds a lot of power behind it, almost demanding for attention. I nod and push the thought away. No time to think about strange stuff. "Guys turn into wolves. That's how they're coming." he warns. I quickly shift and start clawing the ground nervously. I haven't meet anyone from another school yet. I trot up beside Tobias and lick his chin.

I hear a rustle of leaves and turn to look at the wolf entering. She has a bright red coat and bright brown/amber eyes. She trots up and stands evenly in front of Tobias. He dominates her in size and muscle, but she seems to have a knowledge in her eyes that could mean a witty and quick thinking personality. She dips her head in greeting and he reciprocates it.

"Four. It's nice to meet you." She says smoothly.

"Britta." He says evenly.

"So we have a peace agreement to get to. I would like to talk to you in private with my beta. You can bring yours to." She says and flicks her tail toward an opening in the bush. I Carmel colored wolf steps forward and they walk toward the opening.

"Come on Tris." Tobias murmurs. He wants me to be his beta? Wow. I'm the new girl to the group and he want my help with the peace agreement. I follow behind him and we walk after them.

"This is Emily." Britta says and motions to her companion.

"Hi, I'm Tris." I introduce myself. They nod and Emily smiles a bit at me.

"So Four. To the agreement?"

"Ahh yes. I would like to suggest peace between our two packs. We won't cross into your territory and you won't ours. If laws are broken though I will order my pack to show disciplinary actions." he says without any hesitation. He really take these things seriously, not that I thought he didn't.

"Yes. And same for mine. If your pack crosses the border we will be forced into action. I swear to peace if no violations are broken."

"I swear." He repeats. This is amazing. I have never known about the rituals between wolfblood packs. I've never even been in one. I smile at the fact this is my first pack. They both nods at each other and Tobias turns to head back. We walk back to the group and find each pack on other sides of the clearing.

The other pack seems so calm and collected. They sit in a circle calmly and talk quietly. While our group stand on the other side walking around in circles and pacing.

"Nobody got killed so I guess it went well?" Marlene asks. I nod and wag my tail.

"Four is amazing!" I yip happily. He flicks me with his tail and I bark quietly with laughter. "You were. You acted so calm and collected. I was so nervous and just..." I don't finish my sentence and shake my head. He brushes his tail over my withers and I look back up. "So what else we gonna do today?"

"Well...we could go grab some lunch, then go see a movie." Uriah suggests. Wednesdays are really just freedays I guess.

"That sounds awesome." i say. Everyone says ok and we head out. "Where we going for lunch?"

"How about IHOP!" Zeke exclaims.

"Oh I love IHOP!" Uriah yells. I chuckle and continue to walk beside Tobias. Our arms brush frequently and I feel a tingle every time. I surprise a shiver and turn my attention back to the conversation.

When we get there we ask for a table, and since it's a school day, we get on pretty quickly. We get a fairly large booth and I look at my menu. It all looks delicious! I decide on cinnastacks. Pancakes with cinnamon glaze and whipped cream. Yum! When I get it, it smells better than I thought it would. My first bite, the glaze melts in my mouth and the pancakes are so soft and light. It's delicious!

I finish quickly and look at everyone else. Yikes, I eat way to fast. Everyone else is like half way through there meals, and I'm done. I groan and drop my head on the table. I'm just glad that I don't gain weight from what I eat. Well I do, but not enough to make me chubby. Just enough to fit my growth.

"What is it Tris?" Tobias asks. I can hear the amusement in his voice.

"I eat to fast." I mutter. He chuckles and I feel a warm hand rub my back.

"No problem Tris. I still love ya." He jokes. I snort and whack his arm Lightly.

"Not funny Four." I mutter but lean my head against this shoulder. His laugh vibrates through me and I can't restrain a small smile. "So what movie we gonna see?" I ask Uriah and Zeke.

"We were thinking Rio 2" Uriah says.

"Isn't that a kidish movie?" I ask. He shrugs.

"Of course not!" Zeke says confidently. I roll my eyes. We pay the bill and head to the movie theater. It seems like everyone is at school and work, because almost no ones here. I'm about to pay for my ticket when Tobias cuts in front of me, paying for two tickets. I scowl at him and he gives me a heart warming smile that immediately makes me melt. He smirks when I look away and wraps his arm around my waist.

"Want a snack?" He asks.

"I can pay myself thank you very much." I retort.

He gives me a pleading puppy dog face. Which is sorta ironic considering he is a wolf. "Please Trissy." He whines. I shake my head and scowl. He frowns but then his eyes glint with mischief. Oh no. He starts to tickle me and I giggle. I start to gasp for breath and swat at his hands but he won't stop.

"Please...stop!" I squeal through my laughter. "Ok...you can...pay!" I say. He stops and I pant for air. He has a victorious look on his face and smiles down at me. I roll my eyes and I look over to the group to see amused smirks. I scowl at them and walk over to the snack counter. I look at the assortments of candy and other food. I get a small popcorn and medium coca cola.

We walk to the room where the movies playing and get seat right in the middle. I put my soda in the cupholder and lift the arm separating me from Tobias. I snuggle into his side and he wraps his arm around my shoulder. He is so warm and his arms feel like safety. I lay my head against his chest and turn my attention to the screen. The movie is just starting.

XxAfterMoviexX

That was actually better than I thought it would be. I loved the frog. She was so hilarious and over dramatic. We walk out to the main entrance and Uriah and Zeke talk about their favorite character and scene. I chuckle as they argue about the best scene. I start to think of all the Shakespeare that was incorporated into the movie. It added a boost to the movie I think. We walk back to school and sign in.

I drag Tobias over to the corner and he looks down at me expectantly. "Do you wanna come to my house after school?" I ask quietly. He smiles and cocks his head.

"Sure. And why am I invited?" He asks.

"Well, you are my boyfriend," his smile widens at that word. "Is it a crime that I want to spend time with you?" He shrugs.

"I don't know is it?" He raises his eyebrow. Is he trying to be difficult?

"Is this a crime?" I wrap my arms around his neck and stand on my tippy toes. I press my lips to his and he seems a Bit shocked. He seems to get out of his daze and wraps his arms around my waist. He deepens the kiss and asks for permission To enter. I slowly open my mouth and his tongue darts in tentatively. I let my tongue clash with his and I feel a fire spread through me. I pull back for breath and gaze into his eyes that are now a darker blue than usual. "Guess it's not a crime, huh?" I say teasingly.

"Definitly not." He mutters. I smirk and give him one chaste kiss before the bell rings. I drag him outside and I find that he is still a bit dazed. I reach into his pocket to grab his keys and see him gulp. I chuckle and unlock his car.

"You ok Toby?" I ask.

"Umm..yah..sure." He says and shakes his head. I see a wildness in his eyes that I haven't seen before and he gets in the driver seat. He drives to my house quickly and we run up to my room. I'm glad I cleaned my room yesterday or else I'd be very embarrassed. I sit on my neatly made bed and watch as he surveys my room.

"What you lookin for?" I ask.

"oh nothing, I just like your room." He says. I smile slightly and pat the bed beside me. Ok now to get serious.

"Tobias, how are things with..._him?" _he shrugs._  
_

"He has been a lot more subdued lately. He hasn't hit me at all, just mutters on about me being a worthless pile of trash."

"Your not a worthless pile of trash. You are a wonderful, caring boyfriend." I correct him. He smiles slightly but it doesn't seem to meet his eyes. I kiss his cheek and lie down on the bed. He seems to be thinking very hard so I just let my thoughts wander. I take moment to really look at him. He has a defined jaw and you can see slight stumble growing on it, he has broad muscles, but they aren't to big, his brilliant blue eyes captivate me as it is, and his wrinkled brow in concentration. Anyone could see he is quite handsome. _So why does he like me?_

"Tobias, I have a question." I say slowly. He snaps out of his thoughts and looks at me. His eyes implore me to continue. "You could have had any girl you wanted at school, but you chose me. I just don't get it. I'm small, I'm not pretty, I'm no..."

"No Tris, don't say those things. I haven't given any girl a second glance except you. You are the most beautiful girl I've ever meet and I love you just the way you are." He says, not erupting me. I feel wetness in my eyes and they aren't from sadness. I smile at him and he gives me that heart melting smile. I sit up and wrap my arms around his waist and rest my head on his chest.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do." He whispers and kisses the top of my head. I feel a pleasant warmth spread through me and I hold on tighter. He is my rock, what keeps me grounded to this earth. He is also Tobias, my Tobias, and I never plan on letting him go.


	11. Chapter 11

Thursday and Friday were pretty casual days. Went to school, hang with the gang, sit in my room and talk with Tobias... or kiss him. I smile at the thought. But nothing big happened. My instincts tell me something the casual days might take a stop today.

The hairs on the back of my neck keep bricking up as if they sense danger. I've checked the whole house and I've found nothing to be harmful. I run a hand through my hair and glance around. Something isn't right. I groan and shake my head vigorously. What worries me most, is that Tobias hasn't called me like he said he would. Wait.

TOBIAS!

Oh my gosh why didn't I think of that! I quickly pull out my phone and dial his number. It ring several times and then someone picks up.

"Tobias! Tobias are you ok? Why haven't you called?" I ask worriedly. I hear hard breathing on the other side and someone whimpers. "Tobias! I'll he right over!" I hang up and run downstairs.

"Mom! Help!" I yell. I feel my eyes getting tears. And my mother rushes into the room. She instantly looks worried and comes over to me.

"Oh pup, whats wrong?" She asks and pulls me into a hug.

"Fo-Four. He's hurt." I stutter. Her eyes widen and she grabs my hand.

"Come on sweety. Let's go find him." She says calmly. I can tell she's freaking out though, she never calls me sweety. We rush out to her car and I tell her where Tobias lives. We drive there at top speed, almost breaking the speed limit. We park outside of his house and I jump out of the car before it completely stops. i rush to the door and find it open. I open it and look around.

"Tobias!" I call. I don't care if my mom hears. I hear a sound from upstairs and run up to it. He he can't be hurt. I try convincing myself. When I walk into his bedroom though, i can't convince myself that I'm not seeing what I'm seeing. I feel tears fall from my eyes as I look around. Marcus lies in the corner, I see slight breathing from him but not much movement. I look around and find Tobias laying at the bottom of the bed. He is still in wolf form, but what worries me is that there is a silver dagger in his stomach. I run over to him and kneel at his side. "Tobias, Tobias talk to me." I look over him and find no other injuries.

He groans and moves slightly. "Tobias!" I lift his muzzle and he opens his eyes lightly. He winces when he tries to move and his head falls back to the ground. I look at the door and see my mother standing there, looking worried. When I look back, it's the human Tobias I'm looking at. His hand rests on his stomach where the dagger is and he groans.

"Tris?" He asks weakly.

"Tobias it's me. You'll be ok, don't worry." I say quickly. "Mum, help me!" She rushes over and kneels at his other side.

"Tris, get a blanket." She says and I see her eyes go from worried to serious. I turn to a closet and pull out a thick black blanket. "Ok Tobias. Were going to pull you onto the blanket so we can take you to the car." She says. I lay the blanket out next to him and grab on of his arms. We drag him onto it and I can tell he's trying not to cry out in pain. We lift the corners of the blanket and start to carry him down stairs. When I accidentally tossle the blanket he cries out. I bite my lip and pull him out to the car. We lay him in the back seat and my mom drives back to our house. I glance back at him frequently to make sure he's ok.

When we get there we take him inside and I put him on the couch. I start to pace around the room while my mom examines his wound. He groan when she slightly pulls on the dagger and I bite my tongue to keep from telling her to stop. She's the expert here. I feel the wolf in me is starting to panic as he keeps making sounds of pain. I feel myself shift and I pace on four legs now, not two.

"Tris go upstairs and calm down." My mom orders.

"I can't leave him, mum." I bark. She gives me I stern look and I run upstairs to my room. I scramble under my bed and curl up in the blanket I have under there. This is my safe place. I cover my head with my paws and whimper quietly. I take deep breaths and and let them out slowly. I soon feel myself shift and I run my fingers through my hair.

Dont worry Tris, he'll be fine, I remind myself. I hear feet coming down the hall and I see feet appear not he side of my bed. When the person leans down I see my brother with a worried gaze.

"Shh Tris. It's ok." He says and grabs my hand. He pulls me out from under the bed and hugs me tightly. "Mom told me what happened. "He'll be ok Tris." He murmurs and smooths my hair. I cry into his shirt and hold onto him tightly. After I few minutes my mom comes in and smiles slightly when she sees us.

"He's ok Tris." She says quietly. I pull back and nod.

"Thank you Caleb." I murmur and hug him again. He nods and pats my back.

"What are brothers for, Tris?" He says trying to lighten my mood. I smile and pull away. My mom leads me downstairs and I see Tobias laying not he couch, shirtless with a bandage around where he had the dagger in him. I walk over to his side quickly and brush the hair from his eyes.

"Tobias?" I ask quietly. His eyes flicker open and meet mine. He smiles faintly.

"Hey Trissy." He says jokingly. Of course he tries to joke at a time like this.

"Can you tell me what happened?" He bites his lip.

"Not now. Later." I glance at my mom.

"He'll be fine, pup. He just needs some rest. I gave him a medicine to make him drowsy." She explains. I nod and look back to Tobias. His eyes seems heavy and his breathes are deeper. I rub his cheek bone with my thumb and he drifts off. I watch as he sleeps and I look him up and down. His chest is very defined like the rest of his body. I tear my gaze from him and pull a blanket over him. I trot into the kitchen and sit at the table with a sigh.

"Mum, what are we gonna do?" I ask.

"what do you mean pup?" She ask. Oh yah, she doesn't know that he was beat by his father on regular basis.

"Tobias, his father beats him. I thought we fixed it, but I guess I was wrong. I don't want him going back there." I state. She nods understandingly and sits across from me. She hands me a chocolate bar and I smile. She can always cheer me up.

As I unwrap it while she speaks again. "Well, we have an extra room in the house you know." I stare at her wide eyed. I drop my chocolate On The table.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" I ask excitedly. She nods and a huge smile breaks out on my face. Maybe he can stay with us. I jump up out of my seat and hug her. "Thank you thank you thank you!" She chuckles and hugs me back. I rush out to Tobias and find him sleeping peacefully. I sit down at the foot of the couch and grab the remote To the tv. I turn it on, but turn the volume down. I don't know how long he'll sleep, but I wanna be here when he wakes.

I watch tv for about an hour before I drift off to sleep. I dream of the forest, birds flying through the air while chirping happily, the frogs croaking near the ponds, lizards laying on flat warm rocks. Clouds pass over head and I hear a trickle of a stream. The wind blows in my hair and the whisper from the trees seems like people talking of mystery.

I feel a slight tug on my hair and it feels good. I open my eyes and feel someone running their fingers through my hair. I hum pleasantly and hear a deep, quiet chuckle. I open my eyes and see Tobias leaning up on his elbow, smiling at me.

"Morning Beautiful." I smile at the name.

"How you feeling?" I ask once I remember his circumstance.

"Hmm... A bit sore." He says and shifts in his space. I turn around and look at his stomach. His bandage is speckled with red. I run my hand over it and he winces slightly.

"Sorry." I apologize. He smiles and entertainers our finger before I can pull my hand away.

"It's ok." He says with the warmest smile.

"Can I check it? Make sure it's ok?" I ask. He thinks it over for a sec but nods. I carefully unwrap his bandage and he winces when it peels off his wound. It is actually really deep, and the skin around it is redish. I touch it tentatively and he stiffens. "Can you tell me what happened?" I ask as I rewrap it. He scratches the back of his head.

"Uhh...yah. So I was in my room, listening to music and I heard the door open. I heard a lot of stuff breaking then footsteps coming up the stairs. When he opened the door, he was severely drunk and mad. He started yelling at me for no reason and then he grabbed the dagger from his coat. I didn't think he would do anything but he did as you can see." He finishes it with a sigh.

"Well, you aren't going back there." I say stubbornly.

"Then what am I going to do?"

"You'll stay with us. We have an extra bedroom and you can stay there." I tell him. He shakes his head.

"I couldn't do that. I don't want to be a problem." He says quickly.

"Nonsense!" My mom says as she steps into the room. "You'll stay here, no questions or complaints!" That's my mom. Stubborn as ever.

Tobias sighs and rubs his eyes. "Ok." I smile and squeeze his hand.

TOBIAS POV

I can't believe Marcus actually did that. I absent mindedly rub circles on Tris' hand as she sleeps beside me, cuddled into my side. I look down at this beautiful girl beside me and think about how lucky I am to have her As my girlfriend. I watch her as her chest rises and falls with her breath and her lips are slightly parted. I kiss her forehead and she shifts closer to me. I smile and lay my head back on the pillow.

My mind drifts back to this morning. After Tris had helped me against Marcus I thought he would leave me alone. And he did, for a few days. But then he sorta slapped. I still didn't think he would bring out a dagger. And the thing is, I was stupid enough to attack him, and as a wolf, when I can't heal myself.

I close my eyes and try to rest my mind. I got to stop thinking about it. Tris wraps her arms around my waist, under my wound. She smiles slightly in her sleep and I wonder what she's dreaming about. I look at the clock and see it's midnight. I wonder what moon it is.

I yawn and when I look back at Tris, I see grey blue eyes staring right back at me.

"Did I wake you?" I ask quietly. She shake her head.

"Nope. What you thinking about?"

I shrug. "A lot of things. Marcus, the moon, you." I see a light pink tint her cheeks and I smile. "What were you dreaming about?"

"Ohhh...Ummm...nothing." She stutters. Her cheeks turn a darker pink and I'm instantly curios.

"Come on, tell me."

"I don't want to." She pouts. I start to tickle her and she gives in. "Fine fine, I was dreaming about you." She says quietly.

"What was I doing?"

"We were sitting at the waterfall." She says shyly.

"ahh yes, the waterfall, the first place I got the pleasure of calling you my girlfriend." I say with a cheesy smile. She laughs quietly and I think I found my new favorite song.

"Well mr. Cheesy, to to bed, you need your rest." She says and pushes me down against the bed.

"Fine Mrs. bossy." I snort. She rolls her eyes and lays her head on my chest. I think I'm falling in love with this girl.

TRIS POV

I wake and feel something around me. I turn and see Tobias sleeping quietly wi his arm draped over my waist. This reminds we of that time we slept in the forest. I kiss his cheek softly and his eyes flutter open.

"Morning." I murmur quietly. He smiles brightly and his perfect white teeth sparkle.

"Morning." he says and kisses my forehead.

"Want breakfast?" I ask. He nods vigorously. I laugh and disentangle myself from him. I run downstairs and into the kitchen. I search through our pantry and pull out a pancake mix. He thumps down the stairs and watches me as I take out a whisk and start to mix all the ingredients together. When the mix is ready and the pan is hot, I pour very uneven circles on it. I'm not as good as my mom, but it'll have to do. I take another pan and put it on too. I grab the bacon out of the fridge and look over at him. He licks his lips with a big nod.

I chuckle lightly and lay them on the pan. It's sizzles and the juice starts to pop around it. I turn back to the pancakes and flip them, they re a light golden brown. Perfect! Once I finish all of them and the bacon, I put them on a plate and plop them down I front of Tobias. He take a fork and scoops a big bite of pancakes into his mouth.

I sit with a plate of two pancakes and watch as he devours his. I laugh quietly at his enthusiasm.

"What? I havent eaten since yesterday morning." He says. I shake my head and continue to eat my pancakes. He eats his bacon and I finish up. I grab both plates and put them in the sink with both the pans. I sit on the counter and he walks over so he stand in front of me. He place one hand on each side of me and I look straight at him. What is he doing?

He smiles that heart warming smile and leans closer to me.

"Oh no you don't." I say teasingly when he tries to kiss me. I jump down and push him against the wall. "Not so fast, Toby." He cocks his head and raises an eyebrow. "What? Nervous?"

He chuckles and shakes his head. "Nah...what can a little girl do to me." He jokes. Wrong answer. I smile evilly.

"Plenty of things. This being one of them." I say and grind my hips into his. His breath catches in the back of his throat and he groans. His head falls back against the wall and I smile. "Don't call me a little girl, Tobias." I tell him quietly. He nods quickly and I stop. He sighs and rubs his eyes.

"Ok, won't be doing that again." He mutters. I laugh quietly and give him a quick peck. "Now, I need to go take shower." He announces.

"Why?"

"Well, as you see, im A Bit worked up." He says while motioning to the lower half of his body. I see the tent in his pant and I feel heat rush to my face. I did that? He smirks when he sees me blush and trots up stairs. I hear the shower start and I go over I clean the dishes.

When I'm finished, I hear my phone ring. "Ello?"

"Hey Tris!" I hear Chris exclaim.

"Hey Chris."

"So, the gang has come up with the idea to go to the mall today. You coming?"

"Ummmm sure. I guess."

"Awesome. Now I'll call Four and tell him."

"no need. I'll tell him." I say quickly.

"Ok? Well, see you soon. Meet us in the food court at the mall." She says and hangs up. Ok. I don't know how much I'm going to enjoy this. I'm not much for shopping, but if it's with the group, I guess itll be fun. I run up to my room and search through my closet. I grab a black off the shoulder shirt with a silver dove on it and silver pants. I change into my pant and take off my shirt to change that. What I didn't know, was that Tobias had finished his shower.

TOBIAS POV

Oh God. I just walk out of the shower and find Tris is changing her shirt. Her back is to me, and she must not hear me because she doesn't turn around. I gulp and watch as she twists her new shirt around so she can slip it on. She wears a black, Lacey bra and I can't help my immature mind when it starts to wonder about certain things. I quietly step back into the bathroom and close the door.

I slump against it and cover my eyes with my hands. I can't believe I just walked in on that. She is beautiful.

TRIS POV

I hear a door click behind me and I spin around. Oh my gosh. Did he just see me with no shirt. I groan and fall back on my bed. How come I didn't hear him open it the first time?! I cover my face with a pillow. I hear the door open again and I glance past the pillow and see him standing there.

"I know you saw me." I mutter. I'm so embarrassed.

"Yep. And I can say that I indeed enjoy the view." He says and when I look at him he has a smug grin on his face. I throw the pillow at him and he catches it. "What wrong?"

"Shut up." I mutter and roll over so I can bury my face in the mattress. I hear footsteps and he mattress shift when he sits down.

"Come on Tris." He says and pull me so I'm sitting up. I don't meet his eyes and he chuckles.

"What?" I ask getting irritated.

"Nothing. Just the way you're reacting." He chuckles.

"And how am I reacting."

"Like youre ashamed." He states.

"Cause I sorta am." I mutter.

"I don't know why. You're beautiful." He says with a smile. I finally bring my eyes to his and see nothing but truthfulness. I smile slightly and he leans down to fit his lips to mine. It is a slow and passionate kiss and I no longer feel bad. Our lips moves in a slow dance and his arms wraps around my waist. I push him so he lays on his back and i straddle his hips. He pulls back and pants. "Careful Tris. If this continues I'm going to get excited again." I blush crimson and then remember that we have to go to the mall.

"Shoot! We need to go to the mall. The gangs meeting there." I say and roll off him. He nods and stands up with me. I lace our hands together and we run down to the car. we hop in and drive to the mall. This should be fun.


	12. Chapter 12

TRIS POV

We walk into the mall and I look up at it. It's huge! I follow Tobias as he leads me through the mall and we find ourselves in the food court. I search the tables and find the gang near the back corner. Uriah stands and waves, causing everyone in the area to look at him.

"Tris! Four! Over here!" He shouts. I roll my eyes but we move over to them. Tobias sits down and pulls me into his lap. I smile and kiss his cheek.

"What are the plans?" I ask. Chris gives an evil smirk.

"We, Tris, are going to do some shopping." I groan.

"I don't like shopping." i complain. She just smiles.

"Yes, but you need a dress for tonight." Suddenly I'm curious. What's tonight?

"What's tonight?" I ask. Uriah jumps up and down in his seat.

"It's the new moon festival!" He says excitedly. "We have one on the first new moon of the school year." That doesn't sound bad. I smile and nod.

"Ok. That sounds like a lot of fun." I say.

"It is! We need to decorate the clearing once we finish shopping." Marlene says happily.

"Ok. Guys can go do something but we girls need to go shop." I frown and Chris pulls me out of Tobias' Lap. I give him a pleading look and he smirks. I glare at him but soon give up on getting away. I sigh and trudge along behind Chris. "Don't worry Tris. I'll get something Four will be sure to love!" She says cheerily. I snort and roll my eyes.

We come up in front of a very girly looking store and I groan. Why me? She drags me inside and starts going through the racks of dresses. I let my eyes wander, and that's when it catches my attention. I walk over to the rack and push the others away. There is a single strap, silver sequence dress with a blue, sparkly belt.

"Chris! How bout this one?" I call. She pops out from behind a bunch of dresses and examines the dress.

"Perfect!" She squeals. "Go try it on!" She pushes me to the dressing room and I lock the door behind me. I take off my clothes and slip the dress on. I look in the mirror and smile. It highlights what little curves I have and makes my eyes pop. I walk out of the little room and walk toward my friends. When they look at me, their jaws drop and Chris squeals again. I plug my ears. "You look...AMAZING!"

"Thanks." I smile.

"Now we just need makeup. Take that off and we'll find some to match it." I put my normal clothes on and she takes me to the makeup isle. I see assortments of eyeliner eyeshadow, lip gloss, and several other thing. "Ok take this." She hands me a shadowy blue eyeshadow. "This." a light blue eyeliner. "And this." lastly a light pink lip gloss.

She rushes to the counter and before I can say something, pays for everything. I scowl at her and she just smiles.

"My treat!" I roll my eyes and we head off once everyone has a dress. Chris has a tight grip on my wrist and I try to pull away.

"Loosen up on the grip Chris." I mutter.

"Nope. You'll run away if i do?"

"Why?" I ask confused.

"You'll see!" She says chirpily. I groan. When we finally reach my destination my eye widen. I growl.

"No way am I going in there." I glare at her.

"To bad Trissy. Three against one." She smirks. I grumble and growl but she drags me in. I sit in the corner and bury my head in my knees. I can't believe they made me go in a lingerie store. I hear them talking and the movement of hangers on medal bars. After a while Chris comes over and hands me a bag. I groan and hold it away from me. "I got you 3 lace bras, matching underwear, and a thong." I groan again.

"What did I do to deserve this?" I ask. She shrugs and I'm finally permitted to leave. I rush out of the store and grumble. "I will get revenge." I mutter. All the girls laugh and I walk behind them. We walk to the decoration store and I brighten up. I love decorating. I run through the isles looking for stuff. I grab some fake vines with beautiful pink/white and purple flowers on them, some start to hang from them, and bright green streamers. I buy them and go to meet the girls outside. I show them everything and they get really excited.

We walk back to the food court and I have forgotten that I'm mad at Chris for making me get lingeries. I look around and see the guys sitting at a table. I point toward them and trot over. Tobias turns and smiles at me when I reach them.

"hey. We got decoration!" Chris exclaims as she sits down next to Will. Im about to sit down when Tobias pulls me into his lap. I roll my eyes and kiss his cheek.

"So Christina, did Tris get anything I'll enjoy?" He asks cheekily. I turn and glare at him and then glare at Chris.

"Tell him, and I'll throw you into the lion pit." I threaten. She gives me an innocent smile.

"Yes Four. Indeed she did." I groan and drop my head not he table. He chuckles and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Can't wait to see." He whispers into my ear. I feel my cheeks heat up and I'm sure I'm as red as a tomato. i grumble and bury my face in my hands.

"I'm gonna kill both of you." I mutter. He just laughs more and kisses the back of my neck. I glance out between my eyes and see very one is chuckling. I glare at everyone and they stop. "I swear, I'll murder all of you." I growl.

"Ok! Let's go to the clearing." Zeke says and claps his hands together. I snort but get up anyways. Me and Tobias head to my car and he decides to drive. We sit in silence for a while til he breaks it.

"Sorry for teasing you. But I have to say I am looking forward to seeing what you got." He says with a smirks. My cheeks heat up, but I scowl.

"Well Mr. You might not see them if you continue to act like this." I say. He makes a pouting noise and glances at me with puppy dog eyes. I roll my eyes but can't resist a small smile.

"I think I will. I'm irresistible!" He says without an ounce of doubt.

"Oh really? Well, we'll see about that." I declare. He chuckles and I smirk. We pull up outside of the forest and I hop out of the car. Uriah and Zeke are both driving large pick up trucks and with couches in them.

"Ok! Four help us carry the couches out to the clearing!" Zeke calls. Tobias rolls his eyes but heads over to them. I grab my bags that has decorations in it and follow the girls. When we get to the clearing I glance around. I move around fluently and hang the streamers and vines so they are above our heads and I hang the stars from the vines. I have to say it looks great.

The sun is slowly setting and the guys bring th couches in with tons of coolers. I light some candles and hang them from branches of the trees. I plop down on the couch And lay my head back so I stare up at the sky.

"Come on Tris! We need to change!" Chris pulls me off the couch and drags me to a little cave that has a vine curtain. I quickly put on my dress and she does the makeup. She shows me a pocket mirror and I smile. I look stunning. I hug her and go back out to the clearing. I walk over to Tobias and when he looks at me his mouth falls open. I blush slightly and smile. He tries to recompose himself and smiles.

"You look...beautiful" he says. I blush deeper and look down. Do I? He pulls my chin up so I meet his eyes. They hold awe and wonder in them. He quirks a smile. "Don't believe me?" I shake my head a little. "Fine, I'll prove it." At this, he presses his lips to mine. It is full of love and passion and I can't help but smile into it. His hands slide down from my waist so he's holding my hips. He squeezes lightly and I moan quietly.

"Get a room!" Uriah yells. I pull back and stare into his eyes. He smiles and kisses me once more before pulling away.

"So what do we do now?"

"wait for other packs." Tobias replies. After a few minutes people start filtering in from all around. I see some wolves from the Airline pack, Madison pack, and others. recognize some people like the red head Red. Here name is literally Red. Fits though. I also recognize Ash. She has dark grey hair with light streaks through it. They were both there during the peace agreement.

"Wow. There are a lot of people." I state. Tobias chuckles and run with thumb over my knee.

"Yep. It is the new moon festival after all." I smile and lean into his side. Music starts to play and I see Uriah messing around with a large CD player. I look at Tobias and smile.

"Wanna dance?" He asks. I nod. "as wolves?" I smile wider. We walk to the middle of the clearing and I shift. We dance around each other and I run my tail over his shoulders.

TOBIAS POV

She is beautiful. She twirls around me and I feel her tail graze my shoulder. I wag my tail and start to circle around her. She brushes her tail a giants my withers and I feel electricity glide through me. The soft candle light reflects off her golden pelt making her glow. She snuggles her head under my chin and I lay my tail over her back.

"Im having a lot of fun Tobias." she murmurs. When she says my name it is full of love and caring, so unlike how Marcus said it.

"Me too." I lay my head on top of hers and her tail intertwined with mine. We walk over to the couch and shift back to normal.

"Do you want something to drink?" She asks. I nod.

"Could you get me a coke?" She trot off and her dress sways with her steps. After a few minutes I hear foot steps and look up. Instead of my beautiful girlfriend i see a girl from Airline in a dress that is a little too revealing.

"Hey Four. Wanna dance?" She asks, trying to be flirty. I snort.

"Sorry but I have a girlfriend.

TRIS POV

I walk back with two sodas in hand and see Tobias talking to some slutty looking girl. She says something and Tobias snorts.

"Sorry but I have a girlfriend." He retorts, clearly irritated. I smile, I'm glad he sticks by me.

"I don't see her around." The girl says and tries to smile flirtatiously. Emphasis on try!

"That's cause I'm right here." Is ya and step up beside Tobias. He smiles with relief and wraps his arm around my waist. The girl makes an irritated noise and glares at me.

"Are you serious? You're his girlfriend? But he can do so much better." She snort. She did not just say that!

"He can do much better than you. Your just an annoying slut." I retort. "Now go try and hit on another guy. In other words, back off! He mine." I pull him down and kiss him directly on the mouth. The girl makes an animals sound and stomps away.

"I have to say, mad Tris is pretty sexy." He says when we pull apart. I smile.

"Well, you are mine and I just wanted that little slut to know." I say. He chuckles and hugs me.

"Did you get my coke?" I roll my eyes and hand him the can. He opens it and I hear the fizzy bubbles popping. We sit back down on the couch.

After a few hours, people start to leave and we are left to clean up. I have to pick up cans and bottles everywhere plus food wrappers. I sigh and throw the rest of the trash into the garbage bag. I feel something drip on me and when I look up I see massive storm clouds gathering. Oh no. Not a storm. I've always been a little scared of loud thunderstorms. Due to my super hearing it is double the pain for me. The rain starts to pour down and I whimper.

"Quick! To the cave!" Chris calls from the dark. I rush toward her voice and enter the cave I got dressed in. It's fairly big so we all have no problem fitting in it. I start to pace back and forth across the floor.

"Tris calm down, it's just a storm." Tobias tries to calm me down. I shake my head and keep pacing. I huge clap of thunder sounds and I wince. I sit against the stone wall and cover my ears with my hands. Another clap of thunder and I whimper. The thunder disorients me and when I feel someone touch my shoulder, I growl, thinking they are trying to hurt me. I shift and back away from the hand. My claws click against the rock ground.

TOBIAS POV

Whats wrong with her? She backs away and growls at me. A loud clap of thunder resonates in the cave and she winces. Super hearing! That was one of her accelerated abilities. She shakes her head vigorously. Light ing shoots down from the air and she races to the back of the cave. She hides in the corner and covers her ears with her paws.

"Guys, if we don't do something, shes gonna run." I say. Every wolf has a instinct to flee in the presents of fear. Chris nods.

"What should we do?" She asks. An idea hits me.

"I'll wrestle her and you guys give her the anti panic shot I have in my bag." I say and toss my head to the bag in the corner.

"Why do you have that?" Marlene asks as Zeke holds the shot up. I shrug.

"Just incase of something like this." I say and shift to my wolf form. I walk slowly up to Tris and she growls at me. I see fear and confusion in her eyes. I approach her carefully and she continues to growl quietly. She back up and hits the wall. She's in the corner, good. Panic flashes in her eyes, and when I take another step she snaps at me. I dodge her jaws as they close around where my muzzle would be. Ok, I should do this quickly. I step toward and grab her scruff in my mouth. I push her into the corner and she thrashes, trying to get out of my trap. She whimpers and I feel really bad for doing this. She tries to pull away from me but soon goes limp. I let to of her scruff and press my body against hers so she can't move. She looks at me and I see desperation in her eyes. Thunder sounds from outside and her pupils dilate. She starts to push against me and whimpers. Zeke walks over to us and I nod. He stands behind her and grabs her leg. She growls and tries to snap at me but I just keep her against the wall. He inject the shot into one of her veins and I pull away. She falls to the ground trembling.

I sit down beside And lay my tail over her back, comfortingly. Her eyes glance around with fear still apparent in them, but she's not panicking. I nuzzle her scruff and lick where I grabbed her. She's not bleeding, thank God, but I see her skin is slightly bruised. She whimpers quietly when lighting streaks through the sky and I press against her. I lay down and snuggle up so I'm completely pressed against her, but not to make her feel trapped. I thing the shot is starting to kick in, because she seems drowsy. She lays her head on her paws and I see her eyes close slowly. When I'm sure she's asleep, I stand and shift back. I run my hand over her smooth fur and walk over to the group who is at the entrance, watching the rain.

"Why was she panicking?" Zeke asks.

"She has double the hearing as us. The thunder must scare her." I say with a shrug. He nods and turns back to the entrance. I glance back at Tris and see her sleeping quietly. "I'm going to go sleep. Make sure shes ok." I say and walk over to her. I sit beside her and pull her head onto my lap. I run my hand through the fur of her scruff and he ears twitch. I sigh and lean against the wall. My eyes slowly close, but before I completely fall asleep, She changes and the beautiful girl I came with tonight has her head laying on my lap. I hope she has a good sleep.

**Ok, I'm just leaving this message because I got a certain review I got. I will not put any lemons in any of my stories. I am in middle school, and im not one to write that type of stuff. Make out scenes are as far as I go.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Im so sorry! That was wrong chapter! here real one!**

TRIS POV

I wake with a pouncing head ache. What the heck happened? I look around and feel something shift under my head. I look up and see Tobias sleeping against he rock wall of the cave. I sigh and rub my head. His eyes open slowly and he yawns.

"Sorry if I woke you?" I apologize. He shrugs.

"You didn't. So how'd you sleep?" He asks groggily.

"I don't remember. All I know is my head is killing me. What happened?"

"Nothing. You just had a huge panic attack and we has to give you a shot to calm you down." He says as if it's nothing. I snort.

"Did I do anything stupid? I never really remember anything."

"Sorta. You tried to bite me a few times when I tried to keep you still." I groan. "Speaking of that, lat me see the back of your neck." I sit up and he moves the hair away from my neck. His hand grazes it and a shiver runs down my spine. But when he pushes down a little I wince. That hurt. "Sorry. I had to bite you yesterday. I'm really sorry." He keeps apologizing till I cover his mouth with my hand.

"Tobias, it's fine. You did what you had to do." I say quietly. He sighs and rubs his hand over his eyes. I kiss him and lay my head against his chest. He wraps his arms around me and rubs my arms up and down. I sigh and snuggle into him. He is so warm and safe.

"You ok?" He asks quietly.

"Yah. Just got a little scared last night. Thanks for helping though. Usually I have to wait it out." I hear shuffling around the cave and look up to see everyone else is awake. "Good morning!" I shout.

"Mornin. How you feeling Tris?" Chris asks. I shrug.

"My leg and head hurt." I say and rub my forehead. Tobias starts to run his fingers through my hair and I lean back again. It feels really good.

"So what we gonna do today?" Marlene asks.

"We could go to my house and play something." I offer as I let Tobias play with my hair.

"Ok! That sounds fun!" Shauna says and they stand up and grab their stuff. I groan when Tobias stops playing with my hair and he chuckles.

"I'll continue later, but we need to go home. Your moms probably worried sick." He whispers. I nod. My mom is probably going crazy with worry. I stand and he stands it's me, taking my hand. We walk to the cars and drive home. When we get there, my mom runs out to meet us. She wraps me I a tight hug.

"Pup, I was so worried. I didn't know what would happen with the storm and everything." She says and I hear sadness in her voice.

"It's ok mum. I'm fine, Tobias helped me." I whisper into her ear. She nods and pulls away to look at me.

"What happened to your neck?" She ask when she moves my hair away. I look at Tobias and see him blushing lightly.

"Uuhhhh...He had to hold me down when they gave me an anti-panic shot." I explain. She glances at Tobias and he coughs nervously.

"Thank you. I thankful you helped my daughter." She smiles and hugs him too.

"No problem Mrs. Prior." He says.

"Please, call me Natalie." She says and walks back inside. I take his hand and drag him inside with everyone else. We walk up to my room and I plop down onto my bed.

"Nice room Tris." Marlene comments.

"Thanks. So what you guys wanna do?" I ask.

"We could play truth. It's like truth or dare without the dares. I'm feeling really lazy right now." Uriah says as he sits on my desk. I shrug and everyone agrees.

"Ok, who goes first?" I ask.

"I will!" Zeke exclaims. "Tris, what's the weirdest thing you've ever done?"

"ummmmm...probably the time I jumped into a big pool full of jello." I say simply. Everyone stares at me and I laugh. "What? My brother was experiemtning and I mean, seriously, who can resist that? Anyways, Shauna, what's the most ackward position you've ever been in?" I ask.

"Well, once, I spilled my coffee in a guys lap and I went to clean it and yah..." She let's her voice fade toward the end. I laugh and try to think about how ackward that would be. Very. "Ok Four, what is one thing you don't like about Tris?"

"hmmmm...that's a hard one. I don't really like how she doesn't think she's beautiful." He says. All the girls 'aww' and I wmile slightly. That sorta is sweet. He starts to twirl a piece of my hair between his fingers and I lean into his side.

"Uriah, so you like Marlene?" he asks. (They not together yet) Uriah blushes beet red.

"Yes." He states simply. Marlene smiles and kisses his cheek. Uriah gets a huge smile on his face. "Marlene, Will you go out with me?" He asks. She nods vigorously and he takes her hand. Their finger interlace and I smile. They are so cute together.

"Ok, Will, why do you like Christina?" She asks.

"Well, several reasons. She is beautiful, funny, kind, caring, lovely, and just plain out awesome!" He says and kisses her sweetly. She's smiling like an idiot and I don't blame her. That was really sweet. "Four, what's your real name?"

"Nope." He slide his shirt off and I stare at he gotten more muscled? He smirks and leans closer. "Like what ya see?" He whispers. I blush but nods. He pulls me into his lap and I lean my back into his bare chest. "Christina, what did Tris buy at the mall?" My eyes go wide. So help me if she tells him...

I glare daggers at her. "I will not hesitate to kill you." I say with all seriousness. She smirks evilly.

"She bought three lace bras, one black, red, and flame patterned, with matching underwear." She says and I'm about to attack her but Tobias holds me down. I growl and my eyes turn yellow.

"You're dead Chris." I mutter and glare daggers at her. She gulps and scoots closer to Will. Tobias places his arms on my shoulders and starts to massage my tense muscles. I dont let my shoulders loosen and my eyes stay yellow. They do that when I'm angry or irritated.

"Can't wait to see them." He whispers in my ear. I slap his arm and he chuckles. I slump into his chest and cover my face with my hands. "What? I'm your boyfriend, I deserve to see." I just feel my cheeks turn redder. I don't take my hands off my face.

"Zeke, why are you so annoying?" Chris asks.

"My mom says I was born like that!" He says happily. I peek through my fingers and see hI'm looking around the circle. "Bro, who was your first real kiss?" That's a little personal.

"I Ummm...ahhhh...I haven't had one." He stutters, clearly embarrassed. Marlene smiles and whispers something in his ear. He smiles and nods. Wonder what she said. "Ok, Tris, what is one thing you hate about each one of us?" That's easy.

"I don't like that Chris drags me shopping, You are annoying, Zeke is well...weird, Marlene is always happy, Shauna let's Chris drag me to do shopping, and Four hmmm... He tickles me all the time." Uriah makes a hurt expression and so does Zeke but Tobias smirks. He wraps his arms around my waist and I snort. "Chris, why did you tell Four what I bought?" I ask.

"Because I knew it would frustrate you and he deserves to know since he might see them soon." She says with a smirk. I scowl and mutter. "Anyways, Mar, who's the hottest guy in the room besides Uriah?"

"Ummm...if answer that, someones gonna kill me." She says and takes off her shirts. I glance at the clock and see it's getting late.

"Guys it's late. You all should go home." I say to the group. They nod. One by one each filter out of the room till it's only me and Tobias. "that was fun." I mutter sarcasticly. He smiles and pulls me into his lap.

"Indeed it was." He says. "I did learn some useful information though." I groan and my head falls back on his shoulder. He smirks. "What? You weren't gonna tell me?" He asks.

"No I wasn't. I was embarrassed as much as it was." I mutter.

"Well, you have nothing to be embarrassed of." He murmurs. I look up at him and he has that heart melting smile on his face.

"Says you. Your bodies perfect. I still look like a 12 year old." I sigh and look down.

"Tris. Look at me." I look up and see a seriousness in his eyes that I've never seen. "You are the most beautiful girl I've ever meet."

I stare into his bright blue eyes and see no doubt or joke. I smile And fit my lips to his. He wraps his arms around my waist and mine go up into his hair. He doesn't ask for permission and parts my lips with his tongue. He explores every crack and crevice of my mouth and I twist my fingers into his hair. I Ug softly and he growls in the back of his throat. I push him back on the bed and lay on him so I straddle his hips. I pull back for air and he starts to kiss my neck and collarbone. I moan slightly and feel his lips twist into a smile against my skin. He starts to suck on my pulse point and my hands travel down his chest. When it reaches the hem of his shirt I look at him questioningly. He nods and I pull back to pull it off. I look down at him for a while and he smirks.

I lay my head down on his chest and close my eyes. He rests his chin on the top of my head and I sigh.

"Tris, can I tell you something?" He asks. I nod. "I think I might be falling in love with you. But I'm waiting till I'm sure to tell you."

"That's reasonable. Maybe you can make a chart or graph or something."

"Maybe I'm already sure." He says "and I just don't want to frighten you."

"Then You should know better." I murmur.

"Fine, I love you." He says and I only hear truth in his words.

"I love you too Tobias." I say and snuggle into his side.


	14. Chapter 14

TRIS POV

XxEndOfSeniorYearxX

I can't believe we graduated. When the assembly finishes I jump into Tobias' Arms and he spins us around.

"It's over!" He says happily. I do something I'd never thought I'd do. I giggle and he smiles wider. "Did Tris Prior just giggle?" He asks as he sets me down. I shrug and hug him. I guess I'm just so happy. I kiss his cheek and take his hand. I drag him to the group just as Zeke climbs a tree to say something.

"Senior Party my place!" He shouts. Everyone yells and cheers and I join them. First party as graduates. Tobias picks me up and places me on his shoulder. I laugh as he runs to the car. I throws me in the passenger seat and gets in the driver. We drive home and I rush upstairs to my room. I grab my phone and text Chris.

me- help me get ready?

C- OF COURSE! B right over

I sit on my bed and Tobias walks in the room."Such thing as knocking." I state. He chuckles and sits next to me. He kisses my forehead And pulls me into his side.

"What's the point? I wouldn't mind walking in on something." He says. Oh my gosh! I feel heat paint my cheeks and I whack his arm. "What?"

"Youre so immature." I mutter.

"But you still love me!" He declares.

"Yah yah, now go take a shower before we go to the party." I say and pat his head. He fake pouts and I raise an eyebrow. He sighs and leaves to his room to take a shower. I hear the door open and Chris appease at the door. "What is with people and not knocking?!" I ask and groan. She rolls her eyes and hands me a bag.

"Go put that on!" She says and pushes me to the bathroom. I laugh and walk in. When I pull the dress out I groan again.

"Chris! This is way to short!" I yell.

"Just try it on!" She orders. I grumble and pull it over my head. It's a short blue dress with sparkly silver swirls coming out from the dark blue belt. It comes to mid thigh and I spin around. Its a tight dress and it highlights all the small curves I have. I search the bag and pull out silver heels. Really? I slide them on and look in the mirror. I guess it doesn't look that bad. I step out of the bathroom and she squeals. I cover my ears and mutter.

"Volume Chris." I remind her.

"Oh sorry. It's just you're so beautiful!" She says happily. I roll my eyes and she starts on my makeup. Not a lot, but just enough. When I look in the mirror again, I see a stunning person. It doesn't look like me, but it does. (Don't know if that makes sense.) I turn round and she smiles ear to ear. Now she has an identical dress on except it's black and red. We match! I hug her tightly. "Four will love it!" She says. I blush a bit and chuckle. I bet he will.

We finish up and I peek out the door. I hear Tobias and Will talking downstairs and I motion Chris to come out.

"I think Wills here." I say.

"Yah, he texted me saying he'd come over." She tells me and starts down the stairs. I follow her quietly and try not to stumble in my heels. When we reach the living room, I hear the talking stop. I step through the door way and look at Tobias. His eyes are wide and his mouth hangs open a bit. I smirk and walk over to him. Will has the same expression.

"You're gonna catch flies." I comment. He closes his mouth and tries to recompose himself.

"Wow." He says as he looks at me. I blush and smile. "You look beautiful." He says with aw. I can say the same. He wears a button up blue shirt with jeans and it makes his eyes bluer.

"Thanks. Same to you." He smiles and pulls me into a kiss.

"Get a room." Chris mutters. I pull back and laugh a bit. She scowls and I just smile at her.

"Come on. We need to go to Zekes." Will says and we go out to the car. Me and Tobias take mine and they take Wills. We drive to Zekes house and I hear music from about a block away. I see several cars out front and the music is more prominent. We go to the door and when I knock, a semi drunk Uriah opens the door.

"Hey guys!" He slurs. "Come on in!" He moves aside and we step into the house. I am surprised by how many people are here. A lot of bodies dance in the center of the living room while others are drunk and some are making out. I make a grossed out face and Tobias laughs. He pulls me over to a couch and sits me down.

"Want a drink?" He asks.

"Sure. Grab me a soda?" He nods and walks off. I watch people dance and see some of my friends pass by. Suddenly a really drunk guy comes up and starts talking to me.

"Hey sexy. Wanna come dance with me?" He slurs. I try to hide my disgust.

"No."

"Oh come on. You'll like it." He says.

"No. I have a boyfriend." I tell him sternly. He frowns.

"Well I don't see him around. Why not dance with me?" He asks. Yuck.

"Something wrong here?" I hear a semi agitated voice beside me.

"Hey Four." I say and hug him.

"Get lost. She's mine." He says sharply to the guy. He frowns and stumbles off.

"Thanks. That was gross." I shiver. He snorts and hands me my soda. "Thanks." I kiss his cheek and his fade turns from angry to calm and happy. I open the soda and take a long sip. A slow song comes on and I pull him to the dance floor. He smiles and wraps his arms around my waist. I put mine on his shoulders and lay my head against his chest. We sway slowly while the song plays and when it ends I hug on to him tighter. He pulls me back to the couch and sits me on his knee.

"I love you Tobias." I murmur quietly. He kisses me and I can't help but feel a stronger passion for him. He pulls back and leans his forehead against mine.

"I love you too, Tris." He says. I smile brightly and hug him. He holds onto me and I watch as people dance and drink. I don't know why people like drinking so much, alcohol is gross. The last time I tried it, I threw up. I shake my head and turn to the present.

After a while of sitting and talking and dancing, Zeke stands on a table to address everyone. "If you aren't in my close group of friends, get out!" He yells. I check the clock and see it's 11:30. Somethings nagging at the back of my mind, but I can't remember. Everyone walks out and only the group is left. "Come on guys, we need to go to the forest." He says. Oh yah. Full moon. Wait! Full moon! Gah! I forgot! We rush out of the house and drive to the forest. I ditch my heels and run into the forest.

Wolf blood courses through my veins. I jump over bushes and logs fly over the earth. Fangs come out, senses sharpen, and paws thrum across the solid earth. I feel the power of the pack behind me as we run together through the woods. A bond has formed within our group, and it's not breakable. We reach the clearing and I stop. I look up and see the moon shining bright. I lift my chin and howl to the moon. It is fluid and smooth. A silver note that has been dieing to be released. I feel true, I feel alive. I am a wolf, a wolf with a pack that can't be broken. I howl like I like theres no tomorrow and I feel my chest release from a cage I didn't know it was locked in. I am free!


	15. Happily Ever After

TRIS POV

XxFiveYearsLaterxX

"To Four and Tris!" They all shout. I raise my glass and take a sip. This has to be the best day of my life. The white and silver dress, Tobias in his tux, the huge chocolate cake in the back. My mind drift to a few months back.

XxFlashbackxX

I sit with Tobias on the couch of my apartment and snuggle into him.

"Hey Tris, can you go look out the window?" He asks and I hear a tinge of nervousness.

"Why?" I look up at him confused.

"Please?" I cock my head but get up any ways. I go over to the window and pull up the blinds. I see the all our friends out there with several pieces of cardboard with letters on them. When I read it my mouth drops. 'Will you marry me?' I turn back and see Tobias on one knee and a small biz in his hand.

"Beatrice Prior, will you marry me?" He asks and opens the box to show a simple silver ring with a diamond in the middle. I gape at him and see him fidget with nervousness. A sudden smile comes across my face and I pounce on him.

"YES YES YES!" I squeal as I knock him over. He chuckles and slips the ring on my finger. I kiss him and he wraps his arms around my waist. I pulls back and hug him tightly. "I would love to Tobias." I whisper. I look up and see him smiling as if he won the lottery.

"I love you Tris Eaton." I smile.

"I love you more Tobias." I declare and kiss him again.

XxFlashbackEndxX

I feel someone tap my shoulder and turn to a smiling Tobias.

"First dance?" He asks and holds his hand out. I take it and he leads me to the middle of the room. I wrap my arms around his neck and he puts his around my waist. The song starts and I follow his steps. Soon a lot of people join and I lay my head against his chest.

"Remember that dance we had at the senior party Zeke threw?" I ask quietly. He chuckles and nods.

"I do, except this is completely different." he says and kisses the top of my head. "Now, I'm dancing with the most beautiful woman in the world that is my wife."

They bring the fake out and I pull him toward it. It came from Dauntless Goods, their famous Dauntless Chocolate. We cut the first piece and I get a huge one. When I take a bite, it melts in my mouth. Yum!

XxAnotherSevenYearsxX

I stand in the kitchen, mixing a pot of stew while looking out the window. Tobias stands out there with our five year old son and tries to help him ride without training wheels. He holds onto the back of the bike and pushes him down the street. When he les go, Jordan wobbles a bit but stays upright. Tobias turns and smiles at me through the window. I smile and turn back to my stew. I put it in bowls with chicken for me and Tobias and meatballs for Jordan. He loves meatballs.

I walk outside and watch him ride around on his back yelling happily. He jumps off and runs to his father.

"Daddy! Daddy! I did it!" He says and jumps into Tobias' Open arms.

"I knew you could bud."

"Come on boys! Dinner, oh and Jordan, I made meatballs!" I shout. Jordan immediately starts to run toward me and inside. Tobias walks up chuckling and I stop him from going. I smile up at him and hug him. "I love you Toby." I murmur. He kisses my head and I feel warmth spread through me.

"I love you more Tris." He whispers.


	16. AN

**So I know some of you are unhappy I finished the story. But, if you want to read another, I'm starting one. I hope it will be as good as this one, and if you would review on it, it would make me very happy. I might go back to this story and add a few chapters if I have time. They will be of their life as parents and the group still together and stuff. Hope you enjoy. **

**PS new story is called Pale Love**


	17. Chapter 17

**So now Jordan is around 13 years old.**

TRIS POV

"Mum!" I hear Jordan shout from upstairs. Tobias is at work so I rush up stairs to his room. When I open the door, I see him crouched in the corner, clutching his hair tightly. His eyes are twitching between yellow and blue. He has his teeth clenched and is making weird noises. You see, it's the full moon, and Jordan has not had his first shift yet.

I go over to him and kneel down. He grabs my hand and I squeeze his tightly.

"Calm down, Jordan. It's ok." I say quietly.

"Mum, what's going on?" He grounds out.

"Do you remember what your father and I told you? About wolfbloods?" He nods. "Jordan, your shifting. You just need to relax." He bites his lip and groans. He hides his head in his knees and tightens his grip on my hand. I hear the door open downstairs and I figure Tobias is home. I rub Jordan's shoulders soothingly. "Just let it happen." I say. He glances up at me and suddenly my little blonde hair, blue eyed boy is a golden wolf with bright green eyes. He got a mixture between my yellow and Tobias' blue. He glance down at his paws and his head shoots up.

"Tris where are you?" I hear Tobias yell.

"In Jordan's room." Jordan start to look at himself and he jumps up on his bed so he can look in the mirror. He looks at me and I smile. "See, not that bad." He looks at his tail and waves it in the air. The door opens and I hear something drop. I look over and see Tobias has dropped some papers. His eyes are wide. I smile and grab his hand. "Our little boy, now officially a wolfblood." I murmur. He breaks into a huge smile and looks at Jordan. He trots over to us and sits down. I close my eyes and shift too. He barks happily. "Now you see why we were always gone on full moons."

"I can't believe this!" He yips and circles around. I look over and find Tobias in his wolf form, sitting and watching with a proud look on his face.

"Ok, now Jordan, you need to know some new rules." He says. Jordan looks up ands sits in front of him.

"Yes dad." I love how wolfblood kids are more obedient.

"First off, no one can know you are a wolfblood, unless you know they are too. Second, no going into town as a wolf. Also, try and stay calm at school." Jordan nods along with the things Tobias says. "Ok, now come on, I need to show you something." We pad downstairs and put to the backyard. Tobias pushes open the gate and I immediately know where we're going.

"Try to keep up!" I shout as I run off to the old clearing we meet the gang at. My paws thrum across the ground and I have that feeling I had at e senior party. The sense of being part of something. Jordan runs on my left and Tobias on my right. We run through the woods, dodging trees and logs. I eventually see the fern tunnel. I slow my pace and leap through it. In the clearing I see several other wolves.

"Tris!" Christina barks. She runs over to me and tackles me to the ground.

"Hi Aunt Christina." Jordan wags his tail. He calls her aunt because me and Christina are practically sisters.

"Ohhh! Is that the little boy Jordan?" She asks and trots over to him.

"Yep!" He barks excitedly. She sniffs him and wags her tail violently.

"I can't believe it!" I trot over to the rest of the group.

"Hey." Uriah says. Is it with them and Tobias sits next to me. I see as several younger wolves crowd around Jordan and they start tussling.

"Remember when we did that?" I ask. Tobias nods.

"Getting best up by a girl half my size. How could I forget?" He snorts. I nudge him playfully and he draped his tail across my shoulders.

JORDAN POV

My friends walk over to me and I greet them.

"Hey guys!" Alex trots up to me and head buts my side. I fall over and get up. I jump on his back and we start rolling around in the dirt. Alex is Uncle Uriah and Aunt Marlene's kid. Then there's Jacob and Hannah, Uncle Zeke and Aunt Shaunas kids, and then Jessica, Aunt Christina and Uncle Wills girl. I've always had a crush on her since we started middle school. She sits off to the side with Hannah i wag my tail. She has always been beautiful. Shiny black fur with amazing yellow eyes, and a sleek build. I don't know if she likes me, but a guy can dream.

Alex tugs my ear and I flip him on his back. I push my paw over his throat and he submits. I've always had that type of characteristic from my parents. My dad's strong build, but my mothers quick, witty thought. I step off him and shake my pelt out. It feels really weird to be a wolf, but really awesome. I glance at Jessie and see her whispering to Hannah. I perk my ears and barely pick up what theyre saying.

"He's so handsome." Jessie whispers.

"Who?" Hannah gives her a weird look.

"Jordan. He just beat Alex in a fight. I think he's cute." She whispers. I wag my tail and she glances at me. I act like I didn't hear them and tackle Jacob. He twist and jumps to the side. We circle each other and I stop. He rushes at me and I jump over his head. I push him forward with my back paws and he tumble and gets a mouth full of dirt. That's exactly what mum said she did. I land with a small thud and spin around. Jacob lies on his back huffing softly. I smile victorious and plop down.

"Dude, how did you learn to do that?" Alex asks. I shrug my shoulders.

"My mum used that move." i say. He nods and glances at my mom. She sits with the rest of her friends and they are talking while glancing at us. She has her head rested on dads shoulder and his is rested on top of her head. I want to be like that with someone. I turn back to my friends. "So is this your first shift too?" I ask Alex.

"Yep! Jacob told me he shifted a few months ago. I couldn't wait!" He barks happily. I nod along with what he says.

"I was scared. My mum and da never really told me how it would happen." I Say. The girls trot over to us and sit.

"Are you guys done tussling?" Hanna asks. We all nod and I glance at Jessie.

"So Jes, was it your first time tonight too?" I ask. She looks at me with those beautiful yellow eyes.

"Yes. It was amazing." she says cheerily. I hear my mom call and I glance back.

"Yah mum?" I ask. She trots over and stands beside me.

"Time to go Jordan. Say bye to your friends." She says.

TRIS POV

Jordan turns to all his friends and says bye. I see him glance longer at Jessica than anyone else and I smirk. He walks with me and I say bye to the group. We walk to the entrance and Tobias meets us there. We run home and I push through the doggy door.

"Go get some rest Jordan." I say and he runs up the stairs. I look at Tobias and smile.

"What?" He asks. I flick my tail toward our bedroom and he follows me. I lay down on the bed and he curls around me. "So why were you smiling?"

"Are little boys got his first crush." I say. He stiffens a bit and I lick his chin. "Oh calm down. Like you didn't have a little crush on me and got excited every time we kissed." I tease. He looks down and lays his ears back A bit. I lick his cheek and lay my head on my paws.

"Why do you think he has a crush?" He asks.

"Because i saw him looking at Jessica longer than anyone else. I've seen him glance at her. He's acting just like you did." I nuzzle his ruff and he wraps his tail around my withers.

"You can't say you didn't enjoy the attention." He teases. I snort but smile a bit. He lays his paw across my shoulders and I snuggle into him. "So do I need to give him the talk?" He asks.

I shake my head. "Not yet. Soon though." I rest my head again and soon drift off. His rhythmic breathing calms me and I feel happiness wash through me.


	18. Chapter 18

**Jordan's in high school.**

TOBIAS POV

"So how's Jordan doing?" Will asks. We're having him, Christina, and Jessica over for dinner. Jessica and Jordan went to his room and me and Will are waiting for the girls to finish dinner.

"He's good. I think he's having some trouble with math though." I say. It's true. His math grade isn't too good. I've talked to him but he won't tell me the problem. Tris comes out with a huge plate of food and places it on the table. The smell of ham hits me and I smile. My favorite! She smiles slightly and goes back to the kitchen to grab the rest. "I'll go grab the kids." I say. I stand and walk up the stairs. I walk down the hall and stand in front of Jordan's door. I hear a giggle and raise my eyebrow. I open the door and see them kissing. They jump apart and Jordan has a completely guilty look on his face.

"Da! I'm sorry we just...gah..." He hides his head in his hands. I look at Jessica and her face is completely red. I scratch the back of my head.

"Well sorry for interrupting. Dinner is ready. Oh and Jordan, I need to talk to you after dinner." He is completely red. I chuckle and close the door again. I jump down the stairs and find everyone else at the table. I sit down. "You won't believe what I just saw." I say.

"What?" Christina raises an eyebrow.

"They were kissing in his room. I think we have a new couple on the way." I chuckle. Wills eyes widen. I don't blame him, that's his little girl in there.

"Wait what?" Tris asks disbelieving. I hear footsteps and I see Jordan and Jessica enter the room. Jordan won't meet my eyes and rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. They sit down and Will looks at Jessica with a raised eyebrow.

"We need to have a talk when we get home little missy." Christina says. She blushes and looks at her lap. I chuckle lightly and we serve the food. The ham is delicious! They all make small talk and I see Jordan glancing at Jessica several times. When we finish me and Will go to clean the dishes.

"I really think Jordan cares about her." I say as I wipe off the plates.

"Sure. But if he hurts my little girl I swear I'm gonna hurt him." He mutters.

"Trust me, if he does I'll give him a harder time than you." I say. He nods and puts the plates away. "Plus I don't think he will hurt her. He's a good boy and he only does what he really believes in." We walk back out and I say goodbye. They grab their things and head to the door.

"I'll walk you out." Jordan offers and follows Jessica out the door. "Goodnight Jess!" He calls. He really does like her. He walks back inside and I raise an eyebrow.

"Come on." I take him into my office area and sit down. "So do you really like Jessica?"

"Yes da. I think I may love her." He says. I nod.

JORDAN POV

I rub the back of my neck and run up the stairs. That was probably the worst 30 minutes of my life. I close my door and hop onto my bed. I pull out my phone from under my pillow and dial Jes' number. It rings four times before she picks up.

"Hey Jordan. How'd the talk go?"

"Terrible." I mutter. I hear her laugh through the phone and I smile. Her laugh is beautiful. "I think that was the worst 30 minutes of my life."

"Yah. My mom gave me a serious talk when we got home. I cant believe you convinced me to do that." I smirk. I was the one who convinced her that it would be ok to kiss.

"well don't worry. I'll get us in more trouble soon." She laughs quietly and I hear footsteps out in the hall. "Got to go. See you at school tomorrow." I turn the phone off and shove it under my pillow. Mom walks in and looks at me.

"So, Jordan, do you really care about Jessica?" She asks.

"Yes mum. She is amazing." I say. She nods.

"That's exactly how your father acted." She says and gets a far away look in her eyes. I smile. So my father actually acted like a love sick puppy.

"so wait, da acted like lover boy?" I ask disbelievingly.

"Yes, if anything he was worse than you." She laughs quietly.

"Ok ok, I get it, I was a bit obsessive." Dad says as he steps up beside mom. "I had a good reason though." He hugs mom around the waist and kisses her head. I want to be like that when I grow up. The perfect girl in my arms. Hopefully that girl will be Jessica.

"Good night Jordan. Don't forget, a girl loves a gentleman." With that they both leave and I hear them enter their room.

TRIS POV

I enter the room and Tobias slips his shirt off. I snatch it up and change into it. It's big enough to fit me so I don't need sleeping pants.

I lay down on the bed and snuggle up to Tobias. He wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my forehead.

"You can't blame me for how I acted in high school. I was a love sick puppy." He murmurs and fits his lips to mine. I run my hands over his bare chest and rest them on his shoulders. He puts his hand on the small of my back and presses me closer to him. His tongue brushes my bottom lip and I open my mouth. His tongue darts in and meets mine. I may have kissed him many times, but it always feels like the first. He drags it into a slow, drunk dance and I run my hands up into his hair. I tug softly and he growls. His hands move down to hold my hips and he squeezes lightly. I moan quietly and he smirks into the kiss. I pull away to catch my breath.

He starts to kiss my neck and collarbone and I groan. He kisses my lips again and pulls me tight to him.

"I love you." He murmurs into my hair.

"I love you more." I say before drifting off to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

TRIS POV

I hold Abby in my arms as me and Tobias walk through the woods. We had decided we wanted another baby, so now we have Abigail. She has long, flowing brown hair and blue-grey eyes like mine. Shes about 4 years old. She giggles when I step over a log and she bounces. I smile and glance back at Tobias. He's smiling ear to ear. Abby is very special to him. When she was born, she had heart problem. She actually had to get a heart transplant at one and a half years old.

Tobias wears a really nice blue button up shirt with black pants. I'm wearing a dark blue dress, that comes down to right above my ankles. It has sparkling light blue flames coming up from the bottom with a similar color belt. Little Abby has a little pink flower dress. You see, we are going to our sons wedding. Jordan is marrying Jessica. I knew it was true love. The way he looks at her, it reminds me of Tobias.

I can't believe my son is all grown up. It feels like just yesterday Tobias was teaching him how to ride a bike. I sigh and step over another log. When we reach the clearing I gasp slightly. It's beautiful. There are braided vines with purple flowers hanging over head, purple cloth hanging from branches, a purple carpet going down the aisle through the chairs. Jessica loves purple. I see Jordan over in the corner and set Abby down.

"bubu!" She shouts and runs over to him. He scoops her up and twirls her around. She giggles loudly.

"Hey little sis! You gonna be my flower girl?" He asks. She nods vigorously, holding up a little basket of purple rose petals. He chuckles and set her down. I walk over to him, enveloping him in a big hug.

"I'm so proud of you." I whisper. He hugs me tightly. Tobias just smiles, watching the exchange. "Ready for your big day?" I ask excitedly. He smiles nervously.

"Sorta. I'm really nervous. I just want Jes to be happy." Perfect. Thats what most girls want to hear.

"Good luck." I say and walk over to the chairs, the ones near my friends. I sit down, turning to Christina. "Excited?" She nods with a huge smile on her face. I hear music start and look up to see Jordan standing at the altar. I hum along with the wedding song quietly.

Then Abby walks down the aisle, periodically dropping rose pedals. That's when I see Jessica. She has a long flowing white dress and a vail covers her face. I look back to Jordan to see his jaw slack. He glances at me and I pat my chin, telling him to close his mouth. He does. Jessica gets to him and stands in front of him.

"We are gathered here today, to witness the marriage of Jordan Prior and Jessica Wilson...

(I don't know how these go)

"Do you, Jordan Prior, take the lovely Jessica Wilson as your lawfully wedded wife? Through thick and thin, sickness and health?"

"I do" Jordan says firmly.

"And do you, Jessica Wilson, take Jordan Prior as you lawfully wedded husband? Through thick and thin, sickness and health?"

"I do." She says quietly.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." They slip their rings onto each others fingers. Jordan leans in and kisses her softly. Since we are wolfbloods we have a custom for marriages. They shift and look at each other. Then Jordan lifts his chin and let's out a deep resonating howl. Jessica joins him, their voices intertwining into one beautiful note. They fade off and shift back.

JORDAN POV

I can't believe Jessie is my wife! I love her more than anyone could know! We walk into the middle of the clearing and music starts playing. I rest my hands on her waist and hers go around my neck. I kiss her again as we starts moving to the music. She is beautiful.

"I love you." I whisper. I huge smile breaks out on her face.

"I love you too!" she lays her head on my chest and we sway back and forth for a while. Then we eat cake! Dauntless cake to be exact. I shove a huge bite in my mouth and she giggles. "You're such a mess." She wipes icing from the corner of my mouth and I smile at her. She giggles again and I kiss her. I love her more than the world.


End file.
